The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 4
by Transformersfan01
Summary: On Earth, Team Prime meet an old comrade who returns to Earth, with his bondmate, who is sparked, seeking shelter after the downturn on Cybertron. Works up to the birth of the Autobots' future, unlikely 'Godfathers' of the sparkling. At the end, a familiar face appears. Takes place during Transformers Prime... with some of my own twists to make it fit with my plot.
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 4

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** On Earth, Team Prime meet an old comrade who returns to Earth, with his bondmate, who is sparked, seeking shelter after the downturn on Cybertron. Works up to the birth of the Autobots' future, unlikely 'Godfathers' of the sparkling. At the end, a familiar face appears. Takes place during Transformers Prime... with some of my own twists to make it fit with my plot.

**Many years later, on an unknown Planet..**

A red First Gen Dodge challenge with a black stripe down the middle of it,drives down the road with horns on the front of it's bumper, with no driver? And it was talking?

"So there I was on the lookout when out of no where these high beams light up my rearview. And then it hits me, I'm illegally parked."

_"Another parking ticket?"_ a female voice said on the radio in the car. A blue motorocycle with a female driver on the back was driving down an empty road.

"Better, the boot."

_"Big metal tyre clamp; impossible to remove."_

"Bingo! So I let the locals do their thing, I let them get all the way down the block, that's when I kick of my new shiny shoe, and BAM!"

_"New york's finiest soil themselves."_

"You know me Arcee. You mess with Cliffjumper."

_"And you get the horns."_

The red vehicle laughed.

_"Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one; keep a low profile."_

"What can I say? Patrolling for energon out here in dullsville, almost makes me miss a Decepticon."

_"Like Jasper, Nevada is a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff."_

Inside the red car, a small beeping sound occurs.

"I'm getting a signal."

_"Need backup?"_

"Do I ever need backup?"

_*sighs* "I swear you follow rules like those Wreckers use to on Cybertron. Especially that one who never called for backup."_

"Ah him, you mean Wheeljack?"

_"Yep. No one heard from him in some time. Apparently during a mission with his unit, he went missing..."_

"Well, many bots did fall during Cybertron's lost, including the Praxiens."

_"And the ruler? He didn't pass away."_

"Oh him, the Lord of Praxus. He had a bondmate, so everyone presumed that he's still ruling Lord."

_"But when Cybertron went dark, no one saw him again."_

"Hm." The red car approached the energon mine, and gasped. "I just found a whole lot of energon."

Then a dark shadow started to loom over the car, and he transformed into a red and silver mech with horns on his head.

"Decepticons!"

The ship above him activated a gun, and fired at the red mech, sending him flying, crash landing in the mine below.

The red mech stood up, and looked up at the ship, in which a compartment opened up, and six purple mechs with red visors jumped down.

"Arcee, about that backup.." the red mech called onto the comlink.

**A green portal opens up near the energon mine...**

A red and white mech with medical stencils jumped out the portal, landing below.

A large green bulky mech jumps out the portal, his hand transformed into a gun.

A blue and pink femme jumps out the portal, her hand becomes a gun.

A yellow and black mech with bright blue optics jumped out, aiming his guns around the area.

A large blue and red mech drove out the portal transformed mid air, his hands transformed into guns, scanning the area with the others.

Upon no sound, or signs of a battle, they all lowered their weapons.

"An untapped energon deposit," the tall blue and red mech said.

"What's left of it," the large green mech added.

"The first Decepticons activity in three years," the red and white mech said.

"That we know off," the blue and red mech said, his battle mask retracted from his face. "If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return." He walked over to the mine, with his team following.

The blue and pink femme, and the yellow and black mech jumped down into the energon mine. The femme scanned the area, and gasped, finding a small horn buried in the dirt. She reached for it, slowly picking it up, and shows it to the others.

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" The blue and red mech asked the medic.

Ratchet nodded, a small compartment in his arm opened up, showing a green screen with yellow dots and a red dot. He gasped when the red dot disappeared. "No..." He looked up. "Cliffjumper's life signal, just went offline.."

**Later that day, the femme, and the yellow and black mech got involved in a battle against two of the purple mechs from before, catching the attention of two individual male humans who witnessed the whole thing.**

**The femme approached the taller male from earlier, and confronts him, before being spotted by a female girl, who tags along, all three humans head back to Autobot base for briefing.**

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet grew fustrated. He turned to his comrades. "Two signals have appeared, one is Cliffjumper's, the other is a signal outside Earth's atmosphere, but identified as an Autobot idenfitication beacon."

"Are you able to identify the signal?" Optimus, the tall red and blue mech asked.

"Yes I have, the readings are saying it matches an old war hero from Cybertron's past, a Praxien."

"A Praxien?" Jack asked.

"They were a race of Cybertronians, far advanced than us, in their technology, plus they were skilled warriors, but mechs that advanced without cover in battles, many of them lost their lives. The ruling Lord, or as you humans call it, their King passed away. Another Praxien took over, of nobility, called Prowl. This Praxien didn't believe in the violence, and so stopped his citizens entering battles, allowing their numbers to continue," Optimus explained the story to the humans. "Prowl was one of my own Autobots, a Commander of a squad of Autobots, involved with another group of bots before leaving to take over leadership. He was known for years, but during Cybertron's falling, no one has seen him since; I knew Prowl personally, he had a bondmate, or as you humans call it, he was 'married', but no one has seen him or his bondmate."

"And so picking up his signal, means,he's alive?" Miko, the female human asked.

Ratchet nodded. "But from his history, he can handle himself for now. We've picked up Cliffjumper's signal."

"How is that even possible?" Prime asked.

"It isn't," Ratchet replied. "Another bug, the system is full of them."

"If there is any chance Ciff is still alive," Arcee, the blue and pink femme said.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay, we may need it," Optimus ordered, before moving his battlemask over his face, and enters the ground bridge with the others at the co-ordinates of Cliff's signal.

**Arriving at the destination, the Autobots and Decepticon troops fought feriously, before Arcee spots Cliffjumper on a platform up ahead. Reaching him, she saves him from falling to his death. "Let's get you home partner," she said, but gasped as he glared up, all purple and growling at her. The Autobots watched him fall, and closed their optics in respect, before Optimus looked up at Arcee, who looked away. **

**At base, the Autobots discussed with Arcee about what happened, upon she replied, "It wasn't Cliff. He was mutated, butchered, something from those con experiments during the war."**

**She limped towards the side, feeling dizzy. Bumblebee went to assist, but she stopped him. "I'm fine."**

**"Robots who get dizzy," Miko said.**

**"Robots with emotion," Raf said.**

**"Robots, who can die!" Jack said.**

**From Darkness rising part 1, but with my own twist to include the names from previous parts, and make it flow.**

**Includes names: Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz**

**Next chapters soon, sleepy now Zzzzz..**


	2. Conjob

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 4

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** On Earth, Team Prime meet an old comrade who returns to Earth, with his bondmate, who is sparked, seeking shelter after the downturn on Cybertron. Works up to the birth of the Autobots' future, unlikely 'Godfathers' of the sparkling. At the end, a familiar face appears. Takes place during Transformers Prime... with some of my own twists to make it fit with my plot.

"Alright, chores are done. Now can we do some doonbashing?!"

"I don't know Miko, last time I spent a week picking sound out of my articulaters... But there's a monster truck rally in town."

Bulkhead walks further into the room with Miko on his shoulder when the monitors give a beep.

"Optimus," Ratchet said. "I've receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship inside this Solar System." The medic starts to work at the controls to identify the signal. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

The humans turned around to face the bots. "So there are other bots out there?" Jack asked.

"The mass is scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark," Arcee replied. "But Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

Optimus took into account what Arcee said. "Unknown vessel, this is Autobo outpost Omega 1; Identify yourself!"

_"I've had warmer welcome from Decepticon combat brigades."_

Everyone noted Bulkhead's interest. "Wheeljack!? You old Con crusher! What you doing all the way out here?!" as he approached the monitor.

_"Bulkhead? Is that you? What's with all the security?!"_

"The rock we're on is crawling with Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

_"Sometime tomorrow, if I put medal to the pedal."_

Miko gained her interest. "Another bot's coming here. How cool is that?" Bulkhead nodded in agreement.

"Wheeljack," Optimus began. "I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" he asked Bulkhead.

"He's 1000% the real deal Optimus," the green bot replied.

"We will send landing co-ordinates Wheeljack, have a safe journey," Optimus added.

"See you soon buddy," Bulkhead added. "I'll make sure you get a proper welcome."

**Later that day...**

"Jackie, meet me other buddy, Miko!" Bulkhead introduced Miko. "She can wreck with the best of us!"

"Hiya," the human girl waved.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" The Wrecker asked.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway."

"We're gonna get along just fine."

Optimus approached the Wrecker, who turned around to face the Prime.

"Optimus Prime, it's a privelege."

"Likewise soldier, what have you to report from your long journey? And since recent MIA."

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe, now I find both."

Optimus raised an optic ridge, noting something that made him suspicious. "We are few, but strong, we've suffered losses, but we have grown, and we would relish to welcome a new member into our fold."

"I would be honoured," Wheeljack replied, before Bulkhead approached.

"So, lets get this party started!" Bulkhead delivers a back slap, sending his buddy forward, before they bash their chests together.

Ratchet shakes his head. "Oh joy."

**After Bulkhead sensed something isn't right...**

"What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked upon entering the room.

"I was just telling the guys about you and me, at the battle of Thunderhead Pass," Bulkhead replied.

"You weren't there?" the white Wrecker replied.

"Because I was watching over Moonlight, after a lot of events, making sure she was OK for you."

"Who's Moonlight?"

Bulkhead's optics widened at his buddy. "You know Moonlight?! You're not Jackie!"

"Bulkhead, easy," Arcee held her hands up to calm the green mech.

"Then tell the story of Thunderhead!" Bulkhead ordered.

"Fine, you wanna live in the past Bulkhead," Wheeljack turned to the others. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a melting pit. Cons were vicious, baring down on us with everything they had! Me and the Wreckers engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then Impactor made us a way out, using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal." He looked at Bulkhead. "Ain't that how it happened?"

Bulkhead was silent. "Yeah that's exactly how it happened, except for one little thing." He saw Wheeljack's optics widened, knowing he'd been caught. "You wasn't there!"

Everyone all glanced in the mech's direction, all surprised to hear what was said, waiting for the reason. Wheeljack just glared.

"You were MIA for months. I then left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. That day I left was when the Wreckers went to Thunderhead pass! You were gone before that!"

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do wi..." Miko didn't finish it as Wheeljack grabbed her and pushed past Bulkhead towards the Groundbridge controls.

"Stay back!" Wheeljack replied, but in a much deeper voice. "I'll squeeze her into a pulp!"

Miko struggled to break free, while everyone couldn't do anything incase Miko was hurt.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing!?" Miko asked shocked.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go, and face me!" Bulkhead ordered.

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come!" Wheeljack replied.

"Is there a real Wheeljack!?" Jack asked.

"Oh indeed, and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him!"

**"Let's get this party started!" Wheeljack joked, Miko still struggling in his grasp, when someone jumped through the groundbridge, and striked the Con in the back sending him crashing, and Miko was caught by Bulkhead.**

The humans all looked up at the newcomer; Wheeljack!

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through," he said while placing his swords in the storage on his back.

Ratchet closed the groundbridge to stop Starscream's armada coming through, annoying the seeker with energon spilled on his mouth.

Both Wheeljack and the Con withdraw their swords, attract their face masks, and circle the room slowly, everyone else backing off to give space. Bulkhead stepped forward, and pounds his fists together.

"Ugly's mine!" one of the Wheeljack's said, continuing to circle the other.

Both Wheeljacks engaged in a fight, while confusing everyone to who was the real Wheeljack.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked, adjusting his glasses looking back and forth.

"Err.." Miko was speechless. "I lost track!"

Both bots continued their fight, till one of the Wheeljack's delivers a knee kick to the other, grabs his sword, and delivers a blow, sending him onto his back.

"That's my Jackie!" Bulkhead told the others.

The real Wheeljack turned to Ratchet. "You, hit the switch. It's time to take out the trash." He looked at Bulkhead. "All yours buddy."

**The Con was sent through the groundbridge towards the Armada, and not knowing the grenade was active, it blows up.**

**"Makeshift! You fool!" Starscream shouted.**

**Inside Autobot base...**

Since Wheeljack had settled in, with the _REAL_ Wheeljack, Bulkhead decided to ask about his buddy's disappearance.

He found the Wrecker sat on the roof of the base, looking across the view.

"Jackie?"

The White Wrecker looked up. "Hey Bulk."

Bulkhead sat beside him. "What's wrong?"

Wheeljack looked at him. "I've been thinking about Moon."

Bulkhead smiled. "She was worried about you lots when you disappeared." He looked at his buddy. "What happened on that day? No one has heard from you in years."

Wheeljack sighed. "During that time, when I knew it was impossible to return to Cybertron, all I could think about was how upset Moon would be, thinking if I abandoned her again. But I didn't, I didn't the first time and I didn't the second time."

Bulkhead looked at the view. "In the Wreckers, things fell apart when you were gone. We lost Rollerstorm in the battle in Space that time you went missing. A year after that, Pyro was caught in a crossfire, multiple shots... Roadbuster soon followed. Then Impactor fought Stealth..."

"Stealth was still alive!?"

Bulkhead nodded. "Stealth was brutal... And me just talking about it makes it sound really disturbing... But it left me, ex-Wrecker, and the only Wreckers alive was Seaspray. He went out to explore outside Cybertron, never heard from him again. His signal has popped online a couple of times, so he is still roaming the Galaxy. But as we know today, only you and me left."

Wheeljack listened to everything, listened to Bulkhead explain about the Wreckers' fall, losing leader Roadbuster, comrade Impactor who actually fought Stealth but lost, Seaspray was a soft Wrecker like Bulkhead, and hoped he would return soon, and now, his big question.

"What about Moon?"

Bulkhead sighed. "I don't know how to put this..."

"She's dead?!" the Wrecker was shocked.

"No! But... After you went missing.. Everyone kept on saying the logical explaination was you were dead. She fell into depression... Everyone wanted to help her, but she wouldn't take it. She was often drunk.."

"That doesn't sound like Moon at all!"

"I was shocked to hear it all too Jackie, but that's what happened.. Apparently a mech found her, and..." Bulkhead looked at Wheeljack. "Apparently there was a brief relationship.."

"What?!"

"But Moon had been on high grade at the time. This mech didn't want to accept it wasn't 'more'. Next thing we know in the papers, everyone's saying she was killed in a fit of revenge. But I don't believe it. I confronted the mech, he replied, 'You'll never see her again!' He was arrested but refused to say where Moonlight was. Security, even Chief Gazerbeam went crazy to find his daughter, but there was no sign of her whatsoever." He shook his head. "Gazerbeam went on a mission and was never found; he never knew where his daughter was. Gears followed many years later, and Neptune refused to stop his search for Moonlight. As far as I know, Neptune is still alive; I got involved with some serious fighting in the Autobots, so I did have some memory troubles, but that is what I know so far."

"But Moon is still alive, I'll find her," Wheeljack replied. "When we joined sparks at our bonding, I know that if one dies, the other feels a tear in their spark. I didn't feel anything like that... If Moon is alive, I must find her. When I went into space with our brothers, an explosion occured near the _Jackhammer_, I lost control of the ship, spiralled out of control. The radar onboard picked up something the ship, something filled with energy, a black hole. I knew what those things were like, so had to waste the _Jackhammer_'s energy and fuel to get away from it. Once in the clear, I was approaching this big rock, another planet I'd not seen before, nor did Cybertron's records know about it. With no fuel to get away, the ship approached it and gained speed upon nearing it. Not sure if the blast would blow the ship to bits, so I took shelter in the stasis chamber. Entered the atmosphere, and must've landed really dangerously, to have had such a force in the landing that I was knocked into stasis for a while. Coming back online, I returned to Cybertron... It was in ruins. Everything, was just dark. I thought I was the only Wrecker left. I travelled all over the planet, I found the Praxus Palace still intact, but there was rust and all the outside was rusty.. I figured Prowl and Jazz were offline, since no life was inside the building, only Prowl's personal datapad which I found, and stored it in the _Jackhammer_. I then went to Iacon, found the Dream catcher Neptune gave Moon, and the datapad with all the Autoggraphs we got for her sparkday. Upon arriving at our base of operations, it was demolished... I couldn't find anything to scalvage... I couldn't find any signs of life.. All I could think about was getting our band of brothers back together when I heard your voice earlier Bulk, but now..." He shook his head. "I will find Moon."

**Cybertron...**

In Iacon..

The small sound of foot steps was heard, and two figures walked into view, and approached a demolished building. One was a black and white femme with doorwings, the other was a blue and silver femme with streaks of red and green, small wings on her back.

"This was the base of operations for the Wreckers, were the signal was picked up?" the black and white femme asked

The blue and silver femme nodded. "Mum said she moved into this place with the Wreckers shortly before her bonding ceremony. One day, I hope to revive this place, in memory of mum and dad."

The femme nodded, glanced back at the wreck, when she catches something in the corner of her optic. Walking over to the rubble, she sees something glowing underneath. With the blue and silver femme, lifted the rubble of it, and pick up a broach.

"A Praxien broach? Used for bonding proposals?" the doorwinged femme replied.

"Mum said dad used one to propose to her... She had one with a heart, the Sun and a music note. It symbolizes that the future will be bright and happy, a bond full of love, and the music note to show the rythm of their happiness and joy for the future to come. I'd never forget how mum told me over and over again of dad's proposal."

"And there is the fact we picked up your dad's signal some months ago at this site. He's alive girl, and we'll find him, same as me finding my parents after so many years."

"I know you will Angel. I'm rooting for you."

A small beep sounded, and Angel, the black and white doorwinged femme put her finger to her comlink on her arm, opens a small compartment.

"Yes Chromia, ma'am?"

"Report back to base, we got a signal."

Angel turned to her partner. "Let's go girl."

A groundbridge opened behind them, and the two femmes entered it. They entered a large hall, busy round the clock, like a ship hanger bay. An enormous room with mechs and femmes working round the clock. Lab on the right side with many mechs and equipment, tests running. On the left, many mechs and femmes in training, learning skills and techniques in case of Decepticon attacks. The hanger bay was on the right side, with safety checks of the ships coming and going, an whole energon mine at the far end for resources and refueling. The two femmes entered a nearby elevator, the door closing behind them, going up to the top floor, and exited.

A femme stood before them. "Angel, femme, welcome back."

Both femmes saluted.

"Come," the blue femme leads them down the corridor to a large office room. Approaching the controls, pressing a large yellow button.

The ceiling panels moves away, a large blue screen drops down, stood before the blue femme. Pressing her hand onto the screen, it reads her print.

_"Commander Chromia, access granted."_

A lot of files was brought up on the large screen, Chromia uses the touch screen keyboard to open a tab with the GPS readings outside Cybertron.

"This signal was picked up in this Solay System. We've identified it as Autobot identification beacon, but with your skills femme, we can decode it further."

"I'll do my best commander," the blue and silver femme said. She turned to leave.

"It gets confusing to keep calling you femme. Why not have a designation?"

"Because mum didn't want to name me without dad by her side," the blue and silver femme replied. "I don't mind femme, or soldier."

Exiting the office, she approaches the elevator, and goes down the first floor, and exits the elevator, heading to her chamber of operations. Entering her office, she begins to decode the signal.

Later on, she leaves the office to grab some energon, and to use the super computer downstairs to decode further. Taking a cube of energon, she approaches the computer, and begins her work.

A femme approached. "Ma'am, Chromia is looking at an update on the signal."

"It's definitely Autobot, but there is background to this signal's owner..."

The computer beeps with a 'match' for the signal.

"I got the results, tell the Commander."

The femme nodded, and departs to visit Chromia.

Chromia appeared a few minutes later, not a second more, and approached the blue and silver femme. "The signal has been identified?"

"Yes Commander." the femme pressed a button bringing up the record. All the bots around the computer gasp.

"But... He's... He's ALIVE!" the blue and silver femme cried with joy. "My dad is alive!"

"Its Wheeljack's!" Chromia gasped, but smiled. "I remember his younger years. Me and Whiplash knew he and Moonlight were really close..." She looked at the blue and silver femme. "I know you haven't seen him at all in your life, and after Moon's loss, this is your chance to meet him. I'll let you meet him, and Angel can accompy you."

Angel saluted. "We won't let you down Commander!"

Chromia nodded. "Where is the signal now?"

The femme continued typing on the computer, bringing up GPS. "A planet called Earth.. That was where Prime and and his team headed."

Chromia nodded. "Activate the Groundbridge. We'll get you close to that planet as we can, make your way there in your ship Angel. Update us further for comrades."

Angel nodded. "Let's go girl."

**Not much to say. More chapters coming.**

**Oh there is, sorry for this chapter's late update; I had decided to DRAW what Wheeljack and Moonlight's daughter might look like. It took 3 days, but I finally done it. I will upload it to Deviantart, under my account TFG1001. View it from there, and I won't reveal the daughter's name until further on in the chapter. Once I upload that chapter, the name will go up. You can guess if you want, not a competition thing, but it'll be fun :)**


	3. Loose cannons

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 4

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** On Earth, Team Prime meet an old comrade who returns to Earth, with his bondmate, who is sparked, seeking shelter after the downturn on Cybertron. Works up to the birth of the Autobots' future, unlikely 'Godfathers' of the sparkling. At the end, a familiar face appears. Takes place during Transformers Prime... with some of my own twists to make it fit with my plot.

"Prime! What in blazes are your people doing out here!?" Agent Fowler's angry voice came onto the screen. "We had an agreement! No collateral damge!"

"I am sorry Agent Fowler," Prime replied in his normal calm voice. "But all Autobots are present and accounted for."

"Then explains why I'm receiving reports of two jumbo sized bots, mixing it up, 20 miles outside Omaha!"

"Decepticons," Ratchet replied.

"There has been plenty of in-fighting lately," Arcee added. "Megatron can't seem to keep his ranks in line."

"Well I'm just arriving on the scene," Fowler showed his location. "Have a look."

Zooming in on the ship, it shows a large build dark blue mech with a large two handed gun.

"I don't know," Bulkhead replied. "It can't be Skyquake, you and Optimus pounded him into the ground."

"Before Starscream yanked him back out, as some undead Terrocon," Arcee added. "The question still stands, who is the dance partner?"

On the screen, it zoomed in on the other shop, zooming in on the bot stood by the side.

"By the allspark, it is one of ours," Ratchet confirmed.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead added. "Hahaha, Jackie's back!" while bashing the backs of his comrades.

"I don't care of Abraham Lincoln is back! We have to contain the situation, before we all wind up, on the 11 o'clock news!"

**At base after returning from the scene..**

At base, having brought in Wheeljack, he was currently being repaired by Ratchet for the large tear on his shoulder.

"Ow! Take it easy Doc, I need that arm!"

"Hold still and you'll keep it!"

The Wrecker looked at the others. "Look commander, apologizes about the fire power, won't happen again. But I tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space."

"I thought you were roaming the Galaxy, looking for Autobot refuges?" Bulkhead asked.

"I was till I found one, a Wrecker," Wheeljack replied.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked, then frowned. "Barnacle butt?"

"Seaspray."

"Ha! How is old barnacle butt?!"

"Not so good Bulk, blown to bits actually."

"What?" The green mech staggered back in shock.

Arcee lowered her head, Optimus did the same. "Dreadwing!" he knew who was responsible.

"My flyer, the _Jackhammer_, picked up Seaspray's signal, a couple of light years. We made contact and arranged to meet up in the Dramidom system. But Dreadwing must've intercepted the transmission, coz he got to Seaspray first. Proximety bomb, suppose to take us both out. Guess I should be glad the _Jackhammer_ can take a punch! I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail, tracked it through a dozen Solar Systems before catching up with him. And he led me right back to this marble. Some coincidance, right?"

"I know this Dreadwing," Optimus spoke up. "He was Captain of a seeker armada, and as such like his twin Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt travelled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master."

"Hope he's enjoying the visit, it's gonna be his last!"

Ratchet sighed.

"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited! Any strike we make against the Decepticons, must be carefully measured, as a team! Lest we risk dangering the human population!" Prime told him.

"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing!?"

"You! Loose cannon!" Wheeljack turned around to see Agent Fowler approach. "Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover!"

"Cover?"

"We're robots in disguise Jackie," Bulkhead replied. "You need an Earth based vehicle mode outside of here."

"That spaceship you shot down, NOT Earth based! I had to pull in some big hoops, to get it hauled out of plain sight!" Fowler turned to Prime. "You need to keep a tighter leash on your people Prime!"

"A tighter leash!? Let me clarify, tiny!" Wheeljack walked up to Fowler.

"Jackie..."

"I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people!" Wheeljack butt-headed to Fowler, before walking off.

"I'll talk to him, with your permission," Bulkhead said to Optimus.

"Of course," Optimus nodded. Bulkhead followed his buddy.

"So the new guy has a problem with authority?" Fowler asked.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers, a combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command," Optimus replied.

"Hm? Black ops."

"They accpeted missions no one else would, and many of them did not come back."

**In space...**

"I saw dad's ship!"

"I saw it too... But the poor ship blown up infront of him... That was the same frame work of a Wreckers' ship... One of your dad's comrades just blew up infront of him.. That must hurt.."

"Let's follow him!"

"To that energy storm cloud thingy?!"

"If it means finding and meeting dad, then yes!"

"The same stubborn and attitude of a true Wrecker."

"You know me Angel. I'm just like my dad."

"I know you are."

"Scrap! Lost his signal through that cloud... But if I check his line of direction... He's heading towards the Milky way? That's where planet Earth is! Let's head there."

"Agreed girl."

**On Earth...**

"Jackie, even if it weren't for the humans, we can't take on the Cons right now, we're outnumbered," Bulkhead added.

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Impactor, Rollerstorm, Seaspray, all dust! Maybe even Master Wrecker himself Prowl is too!"

"That's what I'm talking about, Wreckers are Autobots, there just aren't that many of us left, but if we get behind Optimus, we have a chance to end this, once and for all."

"Guys like Optimus they talk a good game, but once they're in the scrap, they don't wanna get their hands dirty."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you don't know Optimus like I do. Being a Wrecker meant everything to me, but I left that behind."

"Because Prime was the real deal, blah blah blah!"

A beeping sound alerting an incoming comlink alerted the two bots who walked into the _Jackhammer._

_"Wheeljack, I know you're out there listening. I have a proposition for you."_

"Is that..." Bulkhead asked.

"Dreadwing."

_"Meet me at these co-ordinates, if you have the spark!"_

"I'll see you there Con, just to watch you fry!" Wheeljack took his seat in the pilot seat.

"Jackie, it's a trap."

"I know, but when has that ever stopped me. You coming with?"

Bulkhead sits down in the chair. "At least let me call for backup."

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup," Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead.

"They call for _CLEANUP_!" they both said and bash their hands.

**Later..**

There are small movements underneath a pile of rocks, a bot struggling to get out from underneath. A red arm moves a rock away, revealing Wheeljack.

"What took you so long Bulk? Don't tell me riding with Prime has made you..." Wheeljack's optics widened at seeing Optimus. "...soft?"

Optimus held out a hand to Wheeljack, and helped him out the pile. "If you will not take orders from me, that is one thing, but when you place one of my Autobots in danger!"

"With all due respect sir, Bulkhead knew the risks! Ever Wrecker does! And I'm sure he's just somewhere in this rubble!"

_"Optimus, Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current position."_ Ratchet said over the comlink.

Wheeljack started to walk towards his ship. "You coming with?"

Optimus paused before following the Wrecker.

Iniside the _Jackhammer_, Optimus squeezed inside, having to bend down, even when sat in the chair. He looked at Wheeljack.

"You and Bulkhead shared quite a history, yet you prefer to work alone?"

Wheeljack sighed. "It wasn't always like that Prime. After joining the Wreckers, rolling at the Academy for training, I... met someone... It was like imprinting, I'd do anything for her... When I lost her, and couldn't find her again, I didn't want to find a replacement and lose them neither."

"Her? You fell in love?"

Wheeljack nodded. "A femme at the Academy. Now I don't know if she's offline or online. The Wreckers scattered a long time ago, and alone is usually a lot less complicated."

**Back at base...**

"Listen commander, I just wanna say it was an honour watching you work, and err, I think maybe I had the wrong idea about you," Wheeljack said.

"And it would seem you have a greater value on community then you otherwise led on," Optimus holds his hand out to Wheeljack to accept him on the team.

"Whoa, let's not jump the gun here." Wheeljack gets a back slap from Bulkhead.

"Come on Jackie, if you leave, you'll just wind up coming back again."

"All that wasted fuel," Arcee added. "And energon is in short supply."

Bumblebee beeped to persuade him too.

"Then again, we do have limited space," Ratchet added.

Wheeljack smiled. "Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet, maybe I could do some exploring, see if this rock suits me."

"No offence to the _Jackhammer_, but you need an Earth based vehicle mode."

Bulkhead shows a vehicle form idea, Wheeljack's optics lit up.

**Outside base...**

Bulkhead stood outside Autobot base, as Wheeljack transformed and drove off into the distance. He waved goodbye, and turned around to enter base, when he heard the low hum of a starship. He looked at the cave where the _Jackhammer_ was, but it was powered down.

"Where is that coming from?"

He looked all around, up at the sky, and spots a starship entering Earth's atmosphere. He opened a comlink. "Optimus, we got a situation."

Ratchet looked up at the monitor when it beeped, alerting of a signal. "It's an Autobot identification."

The others all headed to the roof of the base, and see the starship approaching the base.

"Wait, its coming right towards us, even before we got onto the roof.. How did it locate us?!" Arcee asked.

"That's a good question, coz it wants to land ontop of the base!" Bulkhead noticed, optics widened.

Inside the base, Ratchet opened a comlink.

"Autobot vessel you're approaching Autobot base Omega 1, you could alert our position to Decepticons!"

_"That will not happen on my watch Doc. I guarantee no one is following our signal, as our starship was only allowing you to pick up our signal."_

Ratchet gasped. "You!?"

The starship approached the base, and attempts to land. The Autobots knew not to draw their weapons, since it was friendly.

"I recongize that ship!" Bulkhead looked at the details and stencils on the side. "That's a Lord's insignia..." He saw the name. "_Halo Comet_?! I know who this belongs to!"

"I think we all do Bulkhead," Optimus replied.

The ship activated it's landing mode, and settles just near the cave where the _Jackhammer_ was. The side door of the ship opened, revealing a black and white doorwinged mech, and a silver visored mech.

The Autobots gasped.

**Who are they?! XD All revealed next chapter**


	4. Cybertron's future

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 4

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** On Earth, Team Prime meet an old comrade who returns to Earth, with his bondmate, who is sparked, seeking shelter after the downturn on Cybertron. Works up to the birth of the Autobots' future, unlikely 'Godfathers' of the sparkling. At the end, a familiar face appears. Takes place during Transformers Prime... with some of my own twists to make it fit with my plot.

"Ratchet, prepare for your quick scan check ups. We're bringing in two new bots."

"Whoa!" Miko couldn't hold her excitement in. "TWO! We haven't had someone new since Wheeljack, now we get TWO!"

"Miko, calm down," Ratchet ordered, before collecting his tools as instructed.

The humans glanced at the doorway that led to the elevator to the roof of the building. They watched Arcee and Bumblebee walk in. Then Bulkhead, and then Optimus.

"Meet our new Autobots," Optimus introduced the two mechs, who entered upon that.

"Whoa..." Miko looked up at them.

The visored mech knelt down by Miko."Digging it 'uh? Name es Jazz, lil' lady."

"Jazz? So you listen to classics and old people tunes?" Miko asked.

The visored mech tilted his helm. "Na, ah like ta rock!"

"Ser-weet!" Miko smiled, then noticed the glare on the other mech. "That's creeping me out a little."

"Prowler..." Jazz clicked his fingers infront of the doorwinged mech's face. "Prowler... It's OK."

The mech didn't listen, his doorwings flared into a 'V' on his back, never blinking, his stare not leaving his sight on Miko.

"I'm freaking out now," Miko ran over to Bulkhead and hid behind his leg, noting the mech's face followed.

"Prowl, stand down! There is no danger here. They're humans and will not harm us!" Optimus ordered.

As ordered, Prowl relaxed, and sighed. "My apologizes Commander, just wary of this place."

"So after a warm welcome," Jack approached him. "You're Jazz, and you're Prowl. I'm Jack, that's Miko."

"And I'm Raf," Raf introduced himself.

"Digging it man," Jazz laughed. "Anywhere ta sit down 'in 'ere?"

Prime raised his hand, towards the large storage unit on the other side, "You're welcome to that spot."

Jazz nodded, and walked over, before relaxing on the seat. "Ahhh.. thes es nice."

"So, what's your stories?" Miko wanted to know everything.

"Is that really how you adress nobles?" Prowl shook his head. "The natives of this planet seem to not realize."

" 'ow would she know if ya didn't tell 'er before now?" Jazz asked.

Prowl frowned. "Joker.."

"Ah know, an' ya love meh for ta," Jazz laughed.

"Love?" The humans were confused. "Are you two a couple?" Raf asked.

"Bondmates," Jazz replied.

"It's the Cybertronian term for 'marriage'," Bulkhead replied.

"But you're both male?" Jack asked. "That's a little weird."

"About who ya fall en love with?" Jazz asked.

"In our language, that means... homosexual.. Like two males falling in love and marrying," Jack was a little creeped out.

"Our rules of gender and bonding don't comply to your human physics," Ratchet knew it was his time to step in and explain stuff. "Prowl is from a 'race' of Cybertronians called Praxiens. There numbers decreased as they were similar in attitude and nature to the Wreckers; loved their fighting and violence, and their numbers decreased. Officials decided on action to keep their numbers going, and made it that when Praxiens became fathers, since there wasn't any female Praxien to date, that their bondmates would only born males. On Cybertron, males can born sparklings, not just females too."

"That's weird," Miko rolled her eyes. "And kinda creepy."

"So you guys are actually born aswell, like us humans are?" Jack asked. "Mum will definitely question this on all possible angles."

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"Mum is a nurse at the hospital. She deals with medicals, and listening to this, she'll no doubt have questions and change her view," Jack replied.

"Nurse Darby can learn when she appears next time," Ratchet said. "Like I said, the numbers were decreasing, and so an order was passed, that for every newborn 'doorwinged' mech born, aka, Praxien born, the sparkling would have a programme installed before the end of the first week after birth, this programme ensured that when older, the only sparklings they have were mechs, not femmes. This only decreased their numbers further, because the femmes wanted daughters, not sons. Few femmes wanted sons and would fall in love with a Praxien, but they just felt like they were being used and refused to love femmes. But that all changed, when Prowl here became the Lord of the Praxien's home city of Praxus."

"Lord? You mean a King?" Raf asked.

"Yes, in human terms, I did," Prowl spoke up. "I was against the abuse of our lives, young sparklings who didn't get to voice their own choice to have this programme or not, and apparently the installing was quite painful."

"Apparently?" Miko asked. "Does that mean you didn't have it?"

Prowl shook his head. "My history... When I was born, the day after, a fire took place at our home, our mansion... Mum died in the fire, dad took me hidden incase the criminal responsible would return for seconds. I was only three days old when hidden, and dad emerged four months later. By then, it was too late for me."

"So you're able to have a daughter?" Jack asked.

Prowl nodded. "So when I was Lord, I had the order to drop that programme. The council refused to budge. I had my warriors dispose of the installation disks. I wasn't gonna allow Cybertron's future to be ruined by a choice the sparklings couldn't make. I did everything in my power to stop it! My father agreed that it should've been stopped, that wish he took to become missing in action."

"So how did you get to know him Bulkhead?" Miko asked.

"Well, not personally, but when me and the Wreckers, including Jackie, had to start background skilling and other subjects at the Academy, we met a femme called Moonlight," Bulkhead replied. "She's actually Prowl's cousin. Moonlight had a particular fond interest in Wreckers, like a 'fan' kind of way. She and the Wreckers got talking, hanged around in groups, it was Moonlight and her pals, Whiplash, Chromia, Smokescreen and Jazz."

"You knew the Wreckers?" Miko asked Jazz.

"Ta is 'ow ah met Prowler. Ah become pals with Moon, she took a' visit ta Praxus, ah went along, met Prowler, love at first sight," Jazz smiled.

"And Moon... well..." Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm. "There were rules with Wreckers about certain... Jackie broke that rule when he met Moon.."

"Miles well spill it Bulk," Prowl replied, looking at the humans. "Basically Moonlight fell in love with Wheeljack."

If that didn't make the humans silent, nothing would. All three of them stood with mouths open in shock.

"And he did too?" Miko asked.

Prowl nodded. "The following years Cybertron started to fall apart, and eventually went dark. I did what I could to make sure my family were safe; the trouble was I couldn't find Moon, and no idea where she went. I left with Jazz onboard our ship. Angel took off in another ship, but she went back to Cybertron for something, she didn't tell us what, and me and Jazz saw an explosion on Cybertron. We thought our daughter was dead..."

"Daughter?" the humans gasped.

Jazz smiled. "Yep."

"Jazz, next time, you'll be sorrry," Prowl warned.

"Ah shucks, ya love meh doing ta. Only teasing."

Prowl rolled his optics. "Yes... When we found out it was a femme, the council deliberated that any Praxien who fathered a daughter would have them taken away, since they were concerned about 'only raising mechs'. Me and Jazz kept her hidden, raised her behind closed doors. It was a good thing we had the palace. If I had officials come round for visits and meetings, Jazz and our daughter had the other side of the palace to keep her hidden. But when Cybertron went dark, we had to leave, take off into space. We know Angel is alive on Cybertron somewhere, we've beent trying to track her signal but no luck. We thought we try and find refuges, and a place of shelter and rest for Jazz. No way would there be lubricant over my ship's surface."

"Lubricant?!" Ratchet scowled. "Why would you say th..." His optics widened, looking at Jazz. "Are you... you.."

Jazz nodded.

"Is he what?" Jack asked.

"Ok, human terminology from now on to stop confusing you," Ratchet said to the humans, before turning back to Jazz. "Are you pregnant?"

Jazz didn't reply, but stood up, turns around to show the side of him, showing a small, but noticeable belly starting to bulge.

"By the all spark!" Ratchet said quietly. "Let me give an examination to check their health."

"You're pregnant? How can a male, let alone a robot be pregnant?" Miko was shocked.

"Long story of science Miko," Ratchet replied. "Come on, easy steps Jazz."

Helping him to the medical berth, Ratchet used the scanner on his arm, giving a scan of Jazz's body. "Uh huh... Yes... Ok..." he mumbled during examination. "Ok. The sparklings are healthy, growing well, and aren't in danger at all. But I advised no combat fights for you till they are born."

"Doc," Prowl said, his doorwings twitched. "You said 'sparkling (s)' with an 'S', and 'they'..."

"Yes I did," the medic replied. "It's twins."

Prowl's doorwing twitched, and his engine gave a hum. Everyone turned in his direction as a small static occured, and he crashed.

"What the...?!" Jack gasped. "Did he go offline?!"

"No," Ratchet sighed. "With Prowl here, everything must be said in 'logic' or his processor can't handle it and will crash trying to process and work out the solution, to keep up with it. Also, when in shock, his processor fights to keep up with the problem, and will crash aswell. He'll be OK in a few minutes. I just have to check he didn't make impact with his doorwings," he rolled the Praxien over checking his doorwings.

"Why? What happens if he damaged his wings?" Raf asked.

"The doorwings are a Praxien's only weakness; if damaged, dislocated, ripped from his frame, or anything to knock it out of place, it'll cause his body to shutdown functions," Ratchet explained. "Like your human 'nerve system', the nerve system of any Praxien is attatched to their doorwings. If their doorwings are damaged, it stops the mech being able to move and they won't feel anything."

"Ouch," Miko cringed. "So falling back wards from a crash of his 'processor' not catching up with the situation, if his doorwings took on the impact, he'll 'shutdown' all movement."

"Precisely," Ratchet scanned the Praxien. "No damage to his nerve system, he'll be fine."

"So how far are you?" Miko asked Jazz, placing her hand on his leg.

"I checked everything," Ratchet replied to Miko's question. "He's about four months along, so you'll soon know the genders of the twins."

"Meh an' Prowler wanted ta beh surprised," Jazz replied.

Ratchet nodded. "Still, when I scan them at the five month mark it'll show up for me all the time of the genders, but I won't tell you if you don't want to know. But you'll have weekly checkups at the seven month mark to ensure growth is going smoothly."

Jazz nodded. "Doc's orders." He looked at Prowler and giggled. "So, are ya ta only Wrecker left?"

"Nope, thankfully," Bulkhead replied. "Jackie came to Earth a couple of months ago. He literally just left before you both showed up."

Prowl was immediately on his feet. "He's here?!"

"You were quick," Miko facepalmed.

"Jackie is 'ere?" Jazz asked. "But... he was.."

"Missing, I know," Bulkhead replied. "He explained everything to me, he does still miss Moon."

"An' ta company," Jazz added.

"What?" Bulkhead asked, confused.

"Bulk, ya were there too," Jazz replied, shocked to see Bulkhead ask that.

"At where?" Optimus asked.

There was silence...

**Welcome to Prowl and Jazz, and *giggles* to twins soon to be born in a matter of months. Just had to include how the humans get to know the Cybertronian physics, and more mentioned of Wheeljack and Moonlight XD XD Sleepy now, more chapters uploaded later.**


	5. Triage

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 4

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** On Earth, Team Prime meet an old comrade who returns to Earth, with his bondmate, who is sparked, seeking shelter after the downturn on Cybertron. Works up to the birth of the Autobots' future, unlikely 'Godfathers' of the sparkling. At the end, a familiar face appears. Takes place during Transformers Prime... with some of my own twists to make it fit with my plot.

_"As for you old friend, I would prefer if you had company on your mission," Optimus said to Ratchet._

_"No one is left to join me Optimus, except Prowl, and if Agent Fowler were alert.."_

_The three mechs watched the human still nausea from the recent attack._

_"I was referring to the only other alternative Autobot on this planet," Optimus replied._

_"You can't be serious! Wheeljack is insubordinate! A ruffian! Besides, he's Bulkhead's partner!" Ratchet argued._

_"Then I'll tag along with you doc, if you're that much against joining up with Wheeljack, but while my ship needs repairs, we'll need to take the Jackhammer," Prowl said._

_Ratchet placed two digits on his 'nose', and groaned._

Wheeljack leaned against the Jackhammer tossing his grenade. The ground bridge opened and both Ratchet and Prowl stepped out.

"The boss thought you two needed backup huh?" Ratchet walked towards him.

"If you must know Optimus feels strongly that you two require supervision." Ratchet pointed to Wheeljack and Prowl.

Wheeljack held up his arms and Ironelle rolled her optics. "I'll be sure to be on my best behavior doc."

Ratchet partway turned around. "Please don't call me doc!"

"Whatever you say Sunshine." Wheeljack chuckled at his remark and Ratchet sighed. Prowl even chuckled but grew serious and hit Wheeljack in the arm.

"Behave! That's why I was dragged into this!" he hissed.

"Sure...Whatever you say Prowler."

Prowl sighed, shaking his head.

"You coming?" Ratchet called out upon approaching the _Jackhammer_.

Wheeljack and Prowl walked around to the back. Wheeljack walked into his ship and sat down at his controls. Once Ratchet and Prowl got in Wheeljack took off.

"So all of team Prime's busy chasing down these 4 Iacon relics?" Wheeljack asked.

"The 4 that are currently in play," Prowl replied. Preferring not to sit down, he was standing behind the two mechs, resting his arms on the back rests of the two seats.

"There's more?" Wheeljack asked.

"Megatron maintains possession of the entire Iacon database. We have yet to learn how many more Iacon relics or Decepticon weapons of mass destruction it contains," Ratchet replied.

"Don't worry doc I got your back." Wheeljack pointed at himself.

"My name is not Doc! And I do not require any one watching my back! I proved my metal during the war for Cybertron," Ratchet replied angrily!

"Whatever you say, Doc," Wheeljack replied.

Prowl smiled, glancing at the view from the front window of the _Jackhammer_.

"So," Ratchet decided to start up the chattering during the silence. "Since you Prowl, Jazz and Smokescreen have appeared, why are all three of you shocked to find Wheeljack alive?"

That caught Wheeljack's interest, as he looked up at the Praxien. "Really?"

"I was sworn to secrecy, and didn't give anything away, but Smokescreen couldn't keep his voice down, and Jazz's hormones are all over the place," Prowl replied. "Optimus is questioning this aswell, since now he knows about you and Moonlight being bonded, and he doesn't know anything more than that."

"Like I said, Optimus may have been the one to carry out your bonding ceremony to Moonlight, but before you arrived Prowl, Optimus used the Matrix of Leadership to put Unicron the Destroyer into stasis again, but Optimus didn't just lose the wisdom of the Primes, he lost himself, his memories. Regaining the matrix, he did forget most memories, not completely healed, as Vector Sigma didn't have all those memories, when the key was used to restore Optimus to himself," Ratchet explained.

"Because of what he did, he obviously didn't know about yours and cousin's relationship," Prowl added. "After you went onto the Wrecker mission which cost Rollerstorm his life, Moonlight thought you was gone; everyone kept telling her the logical explaination was you were dead. Optimus was present at that meeting, and neither he nor I wanted to believe that."

"I remember treating Moonlight for depression, and she even believed you were gone; she had tried offlining herself.. But something kept her going. I can't quite put my digit on the idea, but something must've kept her going," Ratchet added.

Prowl rolled his optics, before the scanner beeped.

"We got a bogey on our tail!" Wheeljack noticed.

**After the shootout at Laserbeak...**

"The right thruster's fried," Wheeljack told the others upon inspecting the _Jackhammer_.

Ratchet shook his head. "If you would have pursued Soundwave as I instructed—"

"His little birdie would still be peaking at our tailpipes!" Prowl argued.

"Prowl's got a point," Wheeljack replied. "Even so, had to go for one of them, but Soundwave would pursue his objective, using Laserbeak as the distraction to knock us out the sky."

"Well...We need to resume our search for the relic immediately Soundwave may already have reached it," Ratchet replied

Wheeljack pointed to the Jackhammer. "The Jackhammer's not going anywhere. You wanna catch that 'Con we need to roll."

Prowl's optics caught something and he walked over to investigate. Wheeljack glanced in that direction and followed.

"Make up your mind are we walking or are we driving?" Ratchet asked.

"Is that?" Wheeljack looked in Prowl's direction, flipped out his swords and walked towards the little done on the ground, sparking electricity, not moving.

"Wheeljack, Prowl keep your distance. Laserbeak is the eyes and ears of Soundwave," Ratchet warned.

Wheeljack flipped the drone with his sword. "Not anymore it isn't."

Ratchet walked over and scanned it. "Operation systems seem functional but offline. Although the crash damaged its optic and audio receptors."

"I guess someone's gonna need a new snitch," Wheeljack replied.

"A minor victory but not the one we are here to achieve." Ratchet walked in the other direction.

"Hang on there, Doc," Wheeljack stopped the medic from going any further.

Ratchet groaned.

"The situation's right for an old wrecker trick." He tossed his grenade and caught it. Prowl smiled.

"I'm not sure I follow," Ratchet replied.

"Sooner or later Soundwave's going to come looking for his pet," Wheeljack said. "We let them reunite and return to base packing a live grenade."

"The first time wave reaches inside he trips the pin and kaboom!" Prowl added.

Wheeljack smiled. "Still got the ways and experiences, even after you left many years ago."

"Why plant a mere incendiary device when we could plant a more devastating bomb." He walked back over to Laserbeak. Both mechs raised an optic ridge, not sure they followed.

"A virus." Ratchet flipped his servo to his welder and opened Laserbeak. "To pass from Laserbeak to Soundwave. Then into the Decepticon warship's mainframe where it will transmit the contents of the entire Iacon database to us."

Wheeljack walked to the side. "Sounds complicated. I thought we were in a hurry?"

"Optimus would agree risking the loss of one relic to gain the rest is a worthwhile gamble," Ratchet replied.

"You really have the shops to pull off that kind of programming?" Prowl asked.

"Not alone. I will require backup." He smiled at Wheeljack and Prowl.

**At the base...**

Raf walked to the med-bay to check on Jazz who thankfully were still recharging; he had entered recharge when Prowl, so he was bored and decided to catch a few winks. He walked back and put his laptop on his lap.

_"Rafael we have a situation."_

**Ratchet, Prowl, and Wheeljack's position...**

_"You can write a source code for the virus my scanner will translate it to Cybertronian script as it uploads."_

"I can do it but if we want to keep the virus hidden from the 'Cons we'll need a decoy. You know like a second virus," Raf replied.

"Or something less complicated." Ratchet looked at Wheeljack's grenade.

"A decoy as in we want them to find it but it doesn't blow?" The Wrecker replied.

"Correct."

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly good grenade." He tossed it to Ratchet.

Ratchet caught it, took out the core, and places it inside of Laserbeak.

"Wait a minute a grenade inside of Laserbeak inside of Soundwave. Like a Turkducken," Raf replied.

_"I'm...sorry?"_

"It's a turkey stuffed with a duck stuffed with a—um never mind," Raf shook his head.

"Uh huh," Wheeljack started walking away from the others.

"And where are you going?" Prowl turned to Wheeljack.

"To buy you both some time. And who knows maybe to pick up a relic," Wheeljack replied.

After a minutes of working, Ratchet waiting for the download, and turned around.

"Prowl? Prowl!? Where are you?!"

**Prowl's position...**

He approached a large cliff, and sees Wheeljack and Soundwave fighting, before the Wrecker kicked the Con, both falling to the ground. He rushed over to the scene.

"Any last words!?" Wheeljack aimed his gun at Soundwave.

The mech didn't say anything.

"Right! Silent type!" His weapon whirred to life.

"Watch out!"

Wheeljack turned around to see Prowl approaching, then sees one of Soundwave's tentacles with the Resonance Blaster, and activates it.

The device was powerful... So powerful the Wrecker collapsed onto the ground, unable to move.

Soundwave approached the wrecker, placing the Blaster no his wrist, and aims it, then activates it.

"NO!"

Soundwave staggered back in shock, as a force pulls him away from the Wrecker. He turns around to see Prowl. Aiming the blaster at Prowl he activates it.

Prowl places both hands infront of him, activating a forceshield, preventing the Con using the blaster.

Soundwave used his two tentacles to break the barrier. Prowl made it disappear, and dodged all of Soundwave's attacks. Standing infront of Wheeljack, Soundwave tries again with the blaster, Prowl brings up a barrier again, stopping it hurting him or Wheeljack.

Soundwave would've continued, but he knew he had achieved the objective, and noted Laserbeak's signal coming back online. He turned in that direction, transformed and flew away.

"Wheeljack?"

"Fine... Just resting my optics..*

**Ratchet's position...**

_"Doc?" _Wheeljack weakly called through the comm link.

"Wheeljack I told you not to call me that!"

_"I'm sorry..."_

"Where are you? Is Prowl with you?"

_"I think you got maybe two minutes..." _

Ratchet looked at the sky. "Or less..." He held Laserbeak down. "Wheeljack what is your condition? Wheeljack? Prowl? Rafael?"

_"We're almost there,"_ Raf said.

Soundwave flew closer. Ratchet struggled to keep Laserbeak still as the virus uploaded, until eventually..

"Done!" Raf announced.

The medic let Laserbeak go, and hid behind a boulder, as Soundwave approached, Laserbeak landed a few feet from Ratchet.

Ratchet peered out from behind the boulder, as Soundwave approached Laserbeak, and placed him back on his chest, picks up the small part that broke off Laserbeak, and takes off to the sky.

"Wheeljack? Prowl?" he opened his comlink. "Scrap!" he transformed and drove towards their location.

**Prowl and Wheeljack's position...**

Ratchet approached them and transformed. "Prowl?!" He's see the Wrecker on the ground, not moving. "Wheeljack!"

"He's fine doc... took quite a pounding from Soundwave," Prowl replied. "Resonance blaster..."

Ratchet gives a quick scan of the Wrecker.

"I'm fine doc... Just resting my optics... and my audio receptors.." Wheeljack replied.

Prowl frowned. Gently raising his hand, a small energon blue coloured energy ball appeared. Gently lowering his hand to the Wrecker's pedes, moving it up his body, the energy seeps into the Wrecker's armour, glowing in a small thin blue glow, before it fades.

Ratchet watched in shock as on his scanners, the Wrecker's energy levels increased by 50%, and watched his damage levels decrease. "W..w...what how?"

"Secret doc, cannot reveal anything to avoid trouble," Prowl replied.

Both mechs helped Wheeljack to his feet, who was holding his helm.

"I'm fine, I can drive there," Wheeljack replied, transforming into his vehicle form.

_**At the Jackhammer**_

The three mechs approach the ship, and transformed.

"I still advise you return to base. You require a thorough examination," Ratchet said.

"The only thing I require right now is some hull sealent. Trust me, the Jackhammer here is in more need of repairs than me," Wheeljack replied, getting to work right away on his ship.

"Listen Wheeljack, I want to thank you, for your backup," Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack ripped off a part of the _Jackhammer_. "Yep."

A groundbridge opened behind Ratchet, who turned around, and heads toward it.

"See you around,... Ratchet."

Prowl smiled. He nodded to Wheeljack, before following the medic into the groundbridge. It closed behind them both.

**At base...**

"Ratchet, come here!" Raf called.

"The Iacon database!?" Ratchet smiled.

"Its downloading into our mainframe!"

Ratchet laughed with victory. "Rafael, you are a genius!"

Raf smiled. He typed on his laptop, opening a groudbridge. "Bulkhead is coming through, Agent Fowler."

"I can't wait to share the news!" Ratchet smiled, all optics looking towards the Groundbridge.

The large green mech jumped through the Groundbridge, landing on the ground, crashing, not moving, smoke coming from his back.

"No..." Ratchet gasped.

Raf's eyes widened, Agent Fowler gasped too.

**Got a bit mixed up with episodes :/ So chapters 5, 6, and 7 have been arranged in correct order.**


	6. Hurt

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 4

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** On Earth, Team Prime meet an old comrade who returns to Earth, with his bondmate, who is sparked, seeking shelter after the downturn on Cybertron. Works up to the birth of the Autobots' future, unlikely 'Godfathers' of the sparkling. At the end, a familiar face appears. Takes place during Transformers Prime... with some of my own twists to make it fit with my plot.

Wheeljack was driving down the area of Nevada when he got a comlink to return to Base, saying Bulkhead had been injured in battle.

Entering the base, he transformed and approached the Bots. "What's the damage doc?"

"Bulkhead suffered massive trauma to his central neural conduits," Ratchet informed the Wrecker.

"I've watched you work you're a maestro." Wheeljack walked over to him.

"The Tox-en exposure has caused system wide damage on a sub micronic level. I can't even begin to operate until Bulkhead regains some strength," Ratchet added.

Wheeljack frowned and turned to Prime. "You gonna tell me who did this to him?"

"Right now I think it is best to focus our attention on Bulkhead's recovery rather than revenge." Optimus replied, refusing to reveal.

The white wrecker looked at Bulkhead. "You do that." He walked, transformed, and sped quickly out of the base.

Prowl sighed, "Jackie.." He looked at Prime. "He'll most likely do some damage. Mostly likely, from what I've witnessed, Miko will likely seek revenge; she can't do it herself, and will most likely sneek onboard the _Jackhammer_ to do so."

Optimus gave some thought to it, and considered Prowl's claim to be logical. "Follow them."

Prowl nodded, heading out the base to the bay where his ship, _Halo Comet_ was, taking his seat onboard, and takes off after the _Jackhammer_, activating his cloaking to avoid detection.

**Jackhammer...**

Wheeljack sterred the ship through the sky, before pressing the Auto-pilot, stretching the joints in his fingers...

Something rattled in the back; he got out hisweapons, and aimed it at the back. It was Miko.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"Going after the Con who hurt Bulkhead." Miko walked towards him. "You in?"

Wheeljack looked at her. "We're taking you back." His gun went back into his servo and he sat back down.

"No! Wait!" Miko protested.

"Kid I get it you want payback. You and me both."

Miko climbed onto the passenger seat. "Bulkhead's my partner too!"

"Trust me when we figure out which one of Megatron's goons jumped our boy I'll take care of him my way." Wheeljack patted the bomb on his hip.

"I know who did it," Miko replied.

Wheeljack looked at Miko. "Who?" he demanded an answer.

"Take me and I'll tell you!" She replied.

Wheeljack paused, not replying, and continues his course.

**Halo Comet**

Prowl managed to pick up the _Jackhammer_'s signal, and began following it. Setting the steering to Auto-pilot, he gave a push while sitting on his hovering chair, rolled over to the computer in the back of the ship, typing frantically on the keyboard.

"Got it."

_"I know who did it!"_

_"Who?"_

_"Take me, and I'll tell you!"_

Prowl frowned. He opened a comlink to base. "I'm tracking their location as we speak, I'll update further.

**Jackhammer**

Miko and Wheeljack got into the ship, and lifted up after attacking the energon mine the Decepticons were operating. He opened a comlink.

"Lord Megatron, incoming transmission from a Starship, they said they will only speak to you," a Vehicon said.

"Nice place you got here Megatron. Although technically you could say it's under new management," Wheeljack taunted over the comlink.

"Wheeljack the one who enjoys explosive devices," Megatron raised an optic ridge.

Miko made a small chuckle.

Wheeljack taunted him further. "What can I say chief I'm uncouth and right now I'm sitting on top of one of your big juicy mining ops."

"The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause," Megatron snuffed off the taunt.

"Maybe but I'm going to keep on hitting them one by one until you give me what I want!"

"And what pray tell would that be?" asked Megatron.

"The Insecticon scum who tried to frag Bulkhead!" Wheeljack replied.

"Tried?! Are you saying the Autobot lives?" Megatron glared towards the Insecticon.

"He is bluffing!" exclaimed Hardshell.

"I wouldn't bet on it." replied Wheeljack. "So here's the deal. I'm going to transmit the co-ordinates of my next target. If Hardshell cares to meet me there maybe he can save you from another loss. And Megatron just in case you ever wondered what 3 tons of exploding energon sound like." Wheeljack pressed a button on the steering and it sent out missiles that blew up the energon mine they were at.

He steered the ship towards the co-ordinates.

**Halo Comet**

Prowl had to steer the ship after the massive energon explosion spreaded out. Regaining control, he saw the remains of the mining ground. "That could've helped us!"

A beeping sound on the computer screen in his ship, he slid over to it, and pressed a button.

_"I'm going to transmit the co-ordinates of my next target. If Hardshell cares to meet me there maybe he can save you from another loss. And Megatron just in case you ever wondered what 3 tons of exploding energon sound like." _

The loud explosion on the comlink gave him a jumpscare, but he frowned. Returning to the steering, he continued following the Wrecker.

**Jackhammer**

Wheeljack landed the Jackhammer and Miko looked up from her rest.

"I'm up! What's the plan?"

Wheeljack and looked at her. "Kid if anything happens to us press this." He pointed to the blue button on his screen with three circles. "I've preset the autopilot to get you back to Prime's base."

"What? No way! We had a deal! You said I could help!" she yelled.

"And you did. But it ends here."

"This is my fight too!" Miko argued.

"Sorry kid but Bulkhead's gonna wake up and he'll file off our rivets if you're not there when he does." Wheeljack walked past not turning back.

"Wheeljack!" Miko called after him, but couldn't get to the door in time for it to shut.

Wheeljack transformed, and sped away from the ship, and approached the mining ground. "You in there Bug?"

Hardshell appeared at the top of the cliff. He screeched and jumped down. Wheeljack sped backward to avoid being landed on.

The Insecticon growled, prepared to attack.

Wheeljack sped forward and transformed, made a large jump, and double kicked Hardshell. Hardshell went flying back, crashing into the ground and the large cliff. Wheeljack grabbed the bomb on his hip, but the Insecticon hit him, sending the bomb flying and Wheeljack into a rock. Hardshell took a run and rammed into the Wrecker and screeched. Wheeljack laid there.

"Thanks to your crippled friend I am all too familiar with your Wrecker tricks," Hardshell taunted. He drew back his hand to strike.

Wheeljack jumped up and flipped. He pulled out his swords. The white wrecker ran forwards and attacked Hardshell. He tripped the Insecticon and he almost fell. Wheeljack attacked again spinning his swords in Hardshell's chest, the Insecticon staggering back struggling to keep up.

"What's the matter Hardshell not used to fighting a bot who wasn't been doused in Tox-en?" Wheeljack taunted the Insection.

Hardsheel screeched when the swords hit his face, and grabbed it to stop it. "Talk during battle is a sign of weakness."

He punched Wheeljack. Then his tried again, Wheeljack dodged, Hardshell hitting the ground instead. They locked a stance with Wheeljack's swords and Hardshell's extra arms.

"Only when you're too primitive to do two things at once!" Wheeljack taunted.

Hardshell hit Wheeljack up and he flew before coming down on the ground with a loud crash! Hardshell transformed into his insect mode and flipped Wheeljack again sending him backwards and crashing again.

Wheeljack tried to get up and started crawling towards his grenade. Hardshell hit it away from the Wrecker and started trying to hit Wheeljack with his extra limbs.

Wheeljack dodged the attacks until the Insecticon kicked him back. Wheeljack tried to get up but Hardshell kicked him again, grabbed his head, and smashed him to the ground. Hardshell picked him up again and threw him to the ground.

Inside the Jackhammer Miko screamed. "Wheeljack!"

The Insecticon picked up the Wrecker by his head and delivered punches, three times in the abdomen. Then threw him up and punched him, the Wrecker flying through the air, landing near his ship..

Wheeljack weakly turned to lie on his back, and looked up.. Hardshell came towards him pounding his fists together. Wheeljack tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Go kid. Get out of here. We're done for," He managed to say to Miko.

Tears slid down Miko's face and she walked to the front of the Jackhammer. She reached to press the button with the three circles as instructed.

"Your sparks will now belong to Megatron," Hardshell taunted, raised his arm above his head, but paused.

The Jackhammer flew up and shot two missles at Hardshell, who screeched at seeing the missles approach him.. They blew up Hardshell.

Wheeljack stood up pulled off a piece of Hardshell's armor retracted his facemask and fell back down. "Nice work kid. Three shots is good."

Miko paused. "But I fired two shots..."

"Miko! Wheeljack! Stand down and return to base!" a speaker shouts out.

Both in question look up to see a ship approach them.

"Prowl?" Wheeljack sounded shocked and not surprised.

"You are both returning to base this instant!"

The ship landed nearby, and a ramp lowers down, revealing Prowl. He approached them both.

"Your actions were illogical! You could've got harmed Miko! And you taking revenge Wheeljack! The last thing Bulk needs is to lose you both!" Prowl scowled them both. "Miko, on my ship, NOW!"

Miko lowered her helm, and did as told, walking up the ramp, and into the control pit.

Prowl glared at Wheeljack to continue his rant, but his doorwing twitched, turning his gaze to the cliff side. A swarm of Insecticons formed at the edges of the cliff.

Wheeljack ran into the _Jackhammer_, Prowl got into his ship, both took off towards the sky.

The Insecticons started coming at them both, firing their weapons to knock them out of the sky. Miko sat on the passenger seat, looking around the _Halo Comet_'s tech and gadgets, as Wheeljack followed.

"I thought I told you to hit Autopilot!" Wheeljack opened a comlink to Prowl's ship.

"Bad things happen to bots when I leave their side," Miko replied. Prowl looked at her in sorrow, before his ship picked up the army of Insecticons following them.

"Too many to pick off. I need something with a wider blast radius!" Wheeljack said. He set Autopilot, stood up and went to his grenade storage.

"But I thought you—" Miko protested.

"I only carry one at a time," Wheeljack stated. His ladder popped down and the top opened. He climbed up and grabbed one of the grenades. He prepared to throw it, but paused, looking between the grenade and the flock. Wheeljack replaced the grenade, he chucked the box at the Insecticons and shot one of them to make them explode.

The grenades all blew up, causing a massive explosion. The wrecker entered his ship and sat at the controls.

_"Welcome to the wreckers kid. You did Bulkhead and me proud!" _

"Then why don't I feel any different?" Miko asked, sorrow and tears in her eyes.

Prowl looked at her, before resuming control of his ship, continuing towards Autobot base.

**Autobot base..**

The Bots all heard footsteps and turned around. They see Prowl walk in first, anger still on his face plates, followed by Wheeljack still limping and holding his arm, Miko dragging her feet. All the Autobots looked at Wheeljack and Miko, the human looked a little sleepish. Arcee knelt down to Miko and out a servo on her shoulder.

"Miko you ok?" Arcee asked.

"She's fine kid's a pro," Wheeljack replied.

"I wasn't talking to you," Arcee replied harshly.

Miko looked at the others. "How is he?"

Bumblebee buzzed sadly.

"Bulkhead will survive. He may never be fully functional again..." Ratchet replied.

Tears welled in Miko's eyes, as she ran to the med-bay, Prowl walked up to his bondmate, and holds Jazz's hand, both glanced at Bulkhead.

"Miko, I don't think it's wise for you to—" Ratchet went to speak, but Optimus stopped him.

Wheeljack limped over to see Miko climb on top of Bulkhead's chassis. Then he turned to the others. "I'm not sure I want to see Bulk right now. Not like this." He turned to walk away.

The others watched the Wrecker transform and leave the base, before looking at Bulkhead.

"I'm never leaving you again," and she started crying.

**Got a bit mixed up with episodes :/ So chapters 5, 6, and 7 have been arranged in correct order.**


	7. New Recruit

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 4

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** On Earth, Team Prime meet an old comrade who returns to Earth, with his bondmate, who is sparked, seeking shelter after the downturn on Cybertron. Works up to the birth of the Autobots' future, unlikely 'Godfathers' of the sparkling. At the end, a familiar face appears. Takes place during Transformers Prime... with some of my own twists to make it fit with my plot.

**I ended up forgetting ANOTHER chapter, so now included that, and New Recruit is now chapter 7, Again I apologize for all the confusement. I have double double checked, all episode chapters in correct order.**

Raf and Jack searched the internet for pictures of the Autobots or Decepticons.

"Removing Bumblebee and replacing him with..." Rafael put a new picture up of a monkey animation

"A tap dancing monkey strikes again." Jack and Rafael hi-fived each other, as Bumblebee watched.

"Bumblebee sightings on the world wide web are no laughing matter," Ratchet replied sternly.

"Prowler..." Jazz called out. "Prowler... can ya get meh a cube?"

Everyone in the room all heard the Praxien groan, and head to the storage to get a cube.

"Thank ya!" Jazz giggled.

Raf and Jack looked at each other, stunned to say anything, before hearing Bulkhead groaning. They looked down to see him and Miko.

"Seven, eight nine." Miko counted.

Bulkhead groaned. "Why can't I just drive from now on?"

"Because your legs will atrophy if you chose not to use them." Ratchet replied.

Jazz laughed. Bulkhead groaned.

"One, two, three..." Miko continued the counting.

Jack looked back to Rafael's laptop and noticed something. "Wait what's that?"

Raf increased the picture, putting in onto the screen of Ratchet's computer.

"A Cybertronian escape pod?" Raf asked.

Optimus walked from the hall into the main room of the missile silo.

"Here is Earth's atmosphere?" Ratched asked sounding really surprised.

Arcee walked over. "Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Impossible to tell given the image resolution."

"In any event this merits investigation." Optimus said.

Arcee spoke out. "Could be a trap. And we're down one bot. Should we reach out to Wheeljack?"

"I can hear you!" Bulkhead said irritably while sat on the ground.

"I don't care if Bulkhead isn't combat ready. After that revenge stunt, he pulled with Miko, Wheeljack can stay rogue."

Optimus turned towards the ground bridge. "An Autobot may be in distress. Ratchet bring your medical kit." He turned around as Prowl entered with the energon cube and passed it to Jazz. "Prowl, care to join in this investigation?"

Both Jazz and Prowl looked up, before Jazz looked up at Prowl. "Go on Prowler.. Ah'll beh fine."

Prowl sighed. "Ok."

Prowl stood by Optimus, as Bumblebee, Arcee and Ratchet stood by as the Groundbridge opened, they all ran into the portal.

Approaching the scene, they follow the energon trail to the escape pod, with a massive hole in which the occupier inside had blew their way out.

Arcee rubbed the dust of the insignia, revealing a red Dececepticon insignia. "Decepticon origin."

Shots were heard, and the bots all turned around, Optimus glared.

Vehicons and Insecticons!

"All them came out of one pod!" Arcee said.

"Humans refer to the phenominon as a Clown car!" Ratchet said, his arm drew out his sword.

The Autobots all drew their weapons out, and fired back at the Cons, Optimus fought an Insecticon before shooting it down, and then shots another. An Insecticon crashed into Ratchet, crashing into a large boulder. The Insecticon transformed, and gave a cry, ready to strike Ratchet.

The Insecticon turned as Prowl took a run up to it, jumped and delivered a mighty kick to the Insecticon's face plait, such force sending the Insecticon crashing through a boulder, breaking it into bits.

"Thank you," the medic said.

Prowl nodded, before turning back to the Vehicons still firing at them. Throwing his fist into the air, delivering a punch to the ground, a huge piece of rock raised from the ground. Prowl twisted, roundhouse kicked the large piece, sending it flying towards the Vehicons, crashing into them, and an Insecticon, knocking them all out.

The Autobots continued to fire upon the Vehicons, shooting from behind the large boulders for cover, before Prowl turned around to the scene behind the Autobots, his doorwings twitched.

Arcee and Bumblebee see shots being fired from behind them, and turned around too.

A silver, red and blue mech approached the scene, firing at the Vehicons.

"Incoming!" Arcee aimed her weapons at the bot.

"Down in front!" the mech shouted, before jumping over the two bots, landing ontop of a Vehicon, crushing it, before firing at the other Cons.

"Friendly?" Arcee asked.

An Insecticon flew over to the bot, who did a backflip to avoid it, but fired, and shot the energon trail.

"Fall back!" Optimus ordered.

All the bots dashed for the boulders and took cover as all the energon exploded.

When all the smoke had died down, the mech stood on the rock, looking over the mess. "Too hot for ya Cons!" he whooped.

"Friend of yours?" Ratchet asked Bumblebee.

The scout shook his head, beeping.

"Never seen him before," Arcee replied.

"I have," Prowl stepped forward towards the mech. "Smokescreen?"

The mech looked up. "I don't believe it! Lord Prowl of Praxus!"

Prowl rolled his optics. "It's been a while Smoke, not seen you in ages."

"Not since that big tour you gave, with me, Whiplash, your cousin Moonlight, Chromia, Jazz... I'm sure I remember Wheeljack tagged along."

"He did," Prowl looked up at Optimus approached.

"Welcome to Earth Smokescreen," he held his hand out to Smokescreen.

"I don't believe! You're Optimus Prime! _THE_ Optimus Prime! It's an honour to be here with you both! You're both legends!"

"Now what? It's not like we can bring him back to base," Ratchet said.

"Wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be a plant," Arcee said.

Optimus looked between Prowl, then at Smokescreen, noticing the logo on Smokescreen's shoulder. "I see that you have received your training from Cybertron's Elite Guard."

"True enough," Smokescreen looked at the symbol, then at Prime. "Though it wasn't much of a bootcamp by the time I joined. Never even got a proper graduation ceremony."

"There was a war going on!" Arcee argued.

"Hey, all I ever wanted was to be a soldier," Smokescreen replied. "Serve the Autobot cause. But what I got, was security detail at Iacon."

"The Hall of records of all places?!" Ratchet was surprised. "Optimus, don't you find this highly suspicious."

"Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the hall?" Optimus asked.

"Guarding Alpha Trion during what turned out to be the final days of the war," Smokescreen replied.

"You served under the Master Archivist?"

"I wasn't thrilled at first, watching the back of an old bot, instead of kicking Con tailpipe!" Smokescreen saw the glare from Prowl and lowered his fists. "Sorry. But the Big-A turned out to be a great teacher, and a true friend. I mean he was the one who pertioned halogen in the high council to make you a Prime."

Optimus was silent, before finally speaking. "Rafael, activate the groundbridge."

"That's it?!" Arcee asked. "That's all you need to hear before inviting him to the party?"

"If my formal mentor shared this information, it's because he considered Smokescreen a trusted ally."

**At base...**

Miko ran across the base floor and climbed up the metal steps. "We haven't had somebody new here since Wheeljack, Prowl and Jazz. Well I guess the unborn twins might count but still. So what's your story Smoke? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? How many blasters you packing?"

Smokescreen stared at Miko unsure of what to say considering the attitude. "So these are the life forms we're supposed to protect. Are they all like this?"

"Fortunately not but I do share Miko's fascination with how you became to arrive on Earth." Ratchet replied

"In a Decepticon escape pod!" Arcee added.

"Still got trust issues huh? Tough crowd," Smokescreen replied. His optics caught something. "Jazz?"

"Hey Smokey!" Jazz waved.

The two mechs bashed their fists together.

"Long time Smokey," Jazz smiled.

"Not seen you since you eyed up old Prowl here," Smokescreen laughed, earning a glare from the Praxien. "Ok, kidding mech.." His optics widened. "Are you sparked?"

"No, its a wiring cyst!" Prowl replied.

"What?"

"Big useless bunch of wiring that needs removing coz its not needed."

"Oh yeah... Think my ma mentioned something about those during my sparkling years."

Prowl slowly turned his head towards Smokescreen, and facepalmed. "Yes she did," he mumbled. Jazz nudged his arm.

"Well, congrats to you both, know what it is?" Smokescreen asked.

"Twins, but weh don't wanna kno' ta genders yet," Jazz replied.

"Twins!?" Smokescreen smiled. "Last twins I knew where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were so annoying during Academy."

"Very," Prowl added. "So what happened after graduating from the Academy."

Smokescreen faced the crowd, and began, "The main thrust of combat operation was at least 20 kliks from the hall of records so things have been pretty quiet but the situation went downhill fast. The cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the entire last line of defenses surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back and let me tell ya I was pumped. I mean this was my chance to see real action for the first time to prove myself. Until everything went black. The cons took me prisoner and dumped me onto a transport ship. But I managed to give a guard the slip and hopped in a escape pod. Apparently it was a long distance escape pod because it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew I'm hitting solid ground. Hard."

"The Decepticon warship must have picked up the pod's beacon and guided it to Earth." Ratchet said.

"Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee. I bet the Cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside," Arcee mused.

"Smokescreen?" Smokescreen turned around and looked at Optimus. "Do you know of Alpha Trion's fate after the fall of Iacon?"

"I wish I did but that was the last I ever saw of him." Smokescreen.

There was silence, Optimus looked away, before turning back as Smokescreen spoke.

"That's it my life story. Not exactly, the glory I envisioned for myself. Until now being here with Optimus Prime, I knew I was destined for great things. I mean now that you have help how hard would it be to end this war?" Smokescreen asked.

They all heard Bulkhead's growl as he walked into the room. "Take a good look newbie. This is how hard."

"Smokescreen I suggest you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start." Optimus suggested.

"Sure thing!" Miko said. Bulkhead growled again. Miko looked at him before changing her mind. "I mean Jack offers a very informative tour."

Smokescreen looked at Jack and he smiled, both left the room. Jazz giggled.

"Phase shifter, spark extractor, immobilizer. This is where we store the Cybertronian relics we find buried on Earth and talk about a small universe cause most of them came from..." Jack was cut off by Smokescreen.

"The Iacon Hall of Records. I remember these." Smokescreen looked in the window at the phase shifter then started fallowing Jack again. The silver mech looked in another storage room window at Airachnid in a pod to immobilize her.

"Whoa! What kind of relic is she?" He asked.

"The kind you don't want to mess with." Jack replied, before walking off, so Smokescreen followed.

"If you wanted to replace me you should have called Wheeljack! I could've lived with that" Bulkhead said angrily. Prowl sighed and looked towards Bulkhead.

"No one is replacing you Bulkhead. For one thing Smokescreen's too green." Arcee replied.

"Well Bulk's as green as they get," Miko said, to cheer the big mech up.

"What Arcee means is Smokescreen still has a great deal to learn," Ratchet corrected Miko.

"And once you got him trained then what?! Huh? He's in and I'm a doorstop!" Bulkhead continued his rambling.

"You won't end up a doorstop Bulk," Prowl replied.

Optimus added, "Bulkhead your place with us is not in jeopardy. But there is no dispute that we have long required additional firepower. It is essential that our team learns to work with our new recruit not against him."

"Better hope the hot shot's blasters are as big as his mouth. How hard could it be?" Bulkhead replied angrily.

**Later...**

"Optimus! Is something wrong?" Ratchet asked on the comlink

_"Starscream has come for the red energon and I fear he will not be deterred in his quest."_ Optimus replied.

Smokescreen and Jack came in. "Starscream? I heard stories about that stiletto heeled creep back on Cybertron. Send me in doc."

"When Optimus requires back up he will ask for it!" Ratchet replied.

"Ah come on I got my v-mode and everything!" Smokescreen protested. "I sopped up and ready to roll!"

"Aht, aht, aht what part of further training did you not understand?!" Jazz giggled and Prowl scoffed and turned to leave, heading towards the chambers.

"Optimus what is your status?" Ratchet asked on the comlink.

Bulkhead walked up behind him. "Ratchet they need me I can do this!"

"Arcee? Bumblebee?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I heard," Ratchet turned to him, "and I'm ignoring you. This may be your opportunity after all Smokescreen. Where is Smokescreen?" Bulkhead looked around. Jazz looked at Prowl, Bulkhead, and the humans. They both shrugged.

"I know," Prowl rolled his optics. He left towards the storage, Ratchet followed him.

Smokescreen opened the storage unit containing the phase shifter. "That's the one."

"You there!" Ratchet called, with Prowl aswell. "What in the name of the All Spark are you doing?"

Smokescreen turned to look at the medic and Praxien. "I got a plan for this."

Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Do you think I'd give you permission to use that without Optimus' orders?!" Ratchet replied.

Prowl just stood looking at Smokescreen, before lowering his optic ridge, his doorwing twitched. "So that's your plan?"

"What?" Smokescreen and Ratchet both looked at the Lord.

"How did you do that?" Smokescreen stared. "It's like... you read my mind?"

The corner of Prowl's mouth curled into a smile. "That is classified." He turned to the Doc. "My authority succeeds. The phase shifter will come in use for Smokescreen's plan. He'll be allowed to use it, but just this once." He nodded to Smokescreen and left the two bots.

**Later...**

"Told ya I just needed to barrow it for a while. Doc here thought I was trying to steal you relics." Smokescreen said, holding the Phase Shifter in his hand.

Ratchet snatched the phase shifter from Smokescreen's servo. "Only until you explained your plan which I then sanctioned. It's called Protocol!"

"But Prowl gave that boost in my persuasion to let me borrow it!" Smokescreen added. "It was amazing! Like he read my mind!"

Jazz looked at Prowl, who smiled back at him.

Optimus stepped up."Ratchet is correct standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team. However I believe we must also commend Smokescreen you have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado." Optimus placed a servo on Smokescreen's shoulder.

"There's going to be no living with him now." Arcee said to Bumblebee.

"While this may lack the pageantry of a proper Elite Guard ceremony I wish to welcome you to Team Prime," Optimus turned to the others.

Smokescreen turned to the others seeing the reactions.

They all heard Bulkhead grunt. He had almost a sad look in his optics. "The newbie did all right." He looked at the Apex Armor.

Miko ran down the stairs. "Don't worry Bulk he's got nothing on you."

Bulkhead leaned against the wall, turned around, and started walking in the other direction.

"Seriously once we get that leg of yours back in shape old Smokey's going to learn real quick who's the top wrecking ball is around here."

Bulkhead continued down the hall, refusing to look back.

"Bulkhead?" Miko had a sad look upon her face, and turned around, sitting down on the sofa, her back to the others.

**Later that day...**

Prowl hands Jazz his energon cube, in which the visored mech nearly drank it all in one go. "Whoa, take it easy Jazz."

"Ah got it, Prowler." Jazz smiled. He finished the cube and then nearly gasped, placing a hand over his abdomen.

"Jazz, you OK?"

"Ah fine Prowler... Lil' uns kicked."

Prowl smiled and placed his hand over Jazz's abdomen. "Oh Primus.. They are aswell. Two lots of kicking."

"They'll throw meh of balance, Prowler."

"Are the twins kicking?" Smokescreen asked.

Jazz nodded.

"Oh geez!" Miko approached them. "Robot babies kicking. Does that mean they have their armour all on and stuff?"

"That they do Miko," Ratchet replied from overhearing them. "For the whole ten month period of the carrying, it starts as a small spark, and coding from both parents' sparks gradually give their energy to the sparkling's growth, even forming their bodies. They are born fully armoured, not with weapons, those come around their upgrades and vehicle form scans."

"What does it feel like?" Miko asked Jazz.

Jazz just smiled. " 'ave a' feel for yaself."

Miko looked a bit surprised, but looked at Prowl, who nodded his acceptance. He lifted Miko onto Jazz's lap, and she gently placed her hand on his abdomen, and gasped. "Wow... OW!" She drew her hand back. "I guess robot babies have better strength than human babies."

Smokescreen smiled, shaking his head.

"What are you doing?" Miko asked the silver and blue mech.

"Just thinking about all those battles, about my close friend, Moonlight. I was remembering the battles with the Bounty Hunter, Stealth. Wheeljack fought him up close to protect Moonlight, such skill! He went missing afterwards."

"Wheeljack isn't missing, he's on Earth?!" Miko replied.

"He is?!" Smokescreen's tone of voice showed a lot of surprise, which confused the humans.

"This Moonlight, is your cousin, Prowl?" Optimus entered and asked upon hearing the conversation.

"She is Prime," Prowl replied. "Like I said, she fell in love with Wheeljack, and he to her aswell. Did everything to protect her..." He paused and looked at Optimus. "Don't you remember anything? You're the one that bonded them together."

Optimus raised an optic ridge, obviously showing signs of confusement.

"Some months ago, Optimus used the power of the Matrix on Unicron, and it reverted him back to Orion Pax. As Orion, he lost his memories, persumably about Moonlight and history," Ratchet replied.

"I remember being at the ceremony, it was a good day to get away from all the Elite Guard training, to watch one of your best friends being bonded, especially to a Wrecker," Smokescreen added.

The humans all looked at each other in surprise. Optimus raised an optic ridge.

**Got a bit mixed up with episodes :/ So chapters 5, 6, and 7 have been arranged in correct order. NEW CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 5 UPDATED.**

**Just a quick shout out, thank you to Autobotgirl2234 guest, thank you for all your reviews, and to BlueSpark Prime, her fics inspired this series. Madsluads, thank you too.**

**To all viewers, and reviewers for making this fic gain views and noticeable. Thank you all.**


	8. Inside job

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 4

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** On Earth, Team Prime meet an old comrade who returns to Earth, with his bondmate, who is sparked, seeking shelter after the downturn on Cybertron. Works up to the birth of the Autobots' future, unlikely 'Godfathers' of the sparkling. At the end, a familiar face appears. Takes place during Transformers Prime... with some of my own twists to make it fit with my plot.

_"Did I tell ya?"_

The others all rolled their optics upon Smokescreen bragging.

"Destiny! Alpha Trion knew I would keep it safe."

Arcee smiled. "Nice work kid."

Bumblebee shows two fingers. **"One, two, only two on the ship?"**

"It was the only key in Megatron's vault," Smokescreen replied.

"Then three keys are accounted for," Optimus replied.

"Then the fourth is still on the Cons' warship," Bulkhead added.

"Unless Megatron never had it in the first place," Prowl replied.

"If he didn't, then where could it be?" Arcee asked.

Unfortunately, no one could answer that...

"Well, its now time for your checkup Jazz," Ratchet walked over to the visored mech.

Jazz snuggled closer to Prowl. "Don't wanna... Too comfy."

Prowl rolled his optics, stood up, letting Jazz lay on the large transformer sized sofa.

"Ya no fun, Prowler," Jazz pouted.

Both bots helped the sparked mech to his feet and over to the medical berth, where Ratchet scanned the twins.

"Healthy, no issues recorded, going to be an easy delivery then," Ratchet smiled. "And.."

"Na, meh a' Prowler wanna beh surprised still," Jazz silenced the medic from revealing the genders.

Ratchet nodded. "Fine.."

***comlink beeps***

Ratchet walked over to the screen, and answers the comlink. "From Wheeljack."

Smokescreen looks up. "Alright, he's alive!" He flinched upon a backslap from Bulkhead. "What?" he shrugged.

"Coming to base for recharge and rest from working on Jackhammer, and to borrow tools," Ratchet read the comlink message. "Request groundbridge.*

Ratchet inputed the co-ordinates and opens it, a familiar white, green and red Lancia drives in and transforms.

"Thanks doc," Wheeljack makes his way across the room, and paused. "I remember you."

Smokescreen smiled. "Of course I remember you Wheeljack. Or as Moonlight called you, Jackie."

Wheeljack rolled his optics, and heads towards the chambers, a small growl heard from his vocalizer.

Bulkhead looked at Smokescreen. "He doesn't talk about Moon... He returned to Cybertron to find it in ruins... He misses her a lot.."

Smokescreen watched the Wrecker walk off, and whispered. "And the little sparkling?"

Bulkhead looked at Smokescreen and paused.

**Later that day.**..

Wheeljack walked out the chambers, stretching his joints, then paused. "I can still feel Moon out there.. But where..."

Heading to the control room, heads turned to face his direction.

"Recharge well, Jackie?" Bulkhead asked.

Wheeljack shook his head. "Past months, all I can think about is Moon."

Arcee stepped foward. "I knew Moon too, only briefly, she was a good femme..."

"But I know she's still out there somewhere... I can feel it," Wheeljack replied. "Once my ship is repaired, I'm going to find her."

Smokescreen watched the Wrecker, and Wheeljack left the base, Smokescreen followed.

**Jackhammer**

Wheeljack began working on the ship's damaged circuits, when he hears movement behind me, turning around and charging up his weapon.

Smokescreen stepped into view. "Don't shoot!"

The corner of Wheeljack's mouth curved into a smile, before discarding his gun and continuing to work on the Jackhammer.

"So, what did happen, that day.. in space?"

Wheeljack went silent, before he finally replied, "During that time, when I knew it was impossible to return to Cybertron, all I could think about was how upset Moon would be, thinking if I abandoned her again..."

"She knew you wouldn't abandon her, not now, not ever," Smokescreen replied. "You two were like fire and ice... Maybe opposites, but everyone knew how perfect you were for each other."

"You hear to give me a lecture about it?"

"No,.. Only wondering what happened that whole time.."

Wheeljack tore off a part of the _Jackhammer_ and placed the part on the ground next to him, continuing his work on the circuits. He sighed and turned to Smokescreen.

"I didn't mention this earlier... But Moon is still alive, I'll know it and I'll find her. When we joined sparks at our bonding, I know that if one dies, the other feels a tear in their spark. I didn't feel anything like that... If Moon is alive, I must find her..."

Smokescreen smiled. "I'm sure she's ready and waiting... That is, escaping that mech... And the news were false about her death... What if Neptune, Gazerbeam, Whiplash, Chromia, if they're all still.." He looked up to the sky. "All our old friends are out there somewhere.. roaming the Galaxy."

"They'll come back," the Wrecker replied. "I survived trouble in space, I'm sure they'll return."

Smokescreen nodded, notices something on the Jackhammer, and approached the side of it. "This loose?"

Wheeljack looked at it, and smiled. "Good spot kid." He paused. "Same thing I told Bulkhead... When I went into space with our brothers, an explosion occured near the _Jackhammer_, I lost control of the ship, spiralled out of control. The radar onboard picked up something the ship, something filled with energy, a black hole. I knew what those things were like, so had to waste the _Jackhammer_'s energy and fuel to get away from it."

Smokescreen listened. "Black holes are sure deadly in space."

"Once in the clear, I was approaching this big rock, another planet I'd not seen before, nor did Cybertron's records know about it. With no fuel to get away, the ship approached it and gained speed upon nearing it. Not sure if the blast would blow the ship to bits, so I took shelter in the stasis chamber."

"Which would explain why your signal wasn't picked up."

"Entered the atmosphere, and must've landed really dangerously, to have had such a force in the landing that I was knocked into stasis for a while. Coming back online, I returned to Cybertron... It was in ruins."

"Everything, went dark about a few hundred years after your MIA... The Cons caused massive destruction, killing everyone in sight... Sparklings died.. creators killed, Alpha Trion... " the silver mech looked up at the Wrecker. "I studied all your Wrecker battles... And saw the numbers decrease..."

Wheeljack looked back at his ship. "When I returned to Cybertron, I thought I was the only Wrecker left. I travelled all over the planet, I found the Praxus Palace still intact, but there was rust and all the outside was rusty.. I figured Prowl and Jazz were offline, since no life was inside the building, only Prowl's personal datapad which I found, and stored it in the _Jackhammer_. I then went to Iacon, found the Dream catcher Neptune gave Moon, and the datapad with all the Autographs we got for her sparkday. Upon arriving at our base of operations, it was demolished... I couldn't find anything to scalvage... I couldn't find any signs of life.. nor pick up any signals.."

Smokescreen looked away. "I did my best comforting Moon.. Me and Bulkhead watched over her constantly... She kept thinking you were gone, so we keep her spirits up, to stop her.. harming herself.."

Wheeljack's head snapped around. "What?!"

Smokescreen took a step back to avoid a hit. "We got her councelling, and she pulled through, for her family."

Wheeljack looked back at the Jackhammer.. "Well... thanks for keeping an optic on her.. Now its my turn to find her, and make up for lost time."

Smokescreen smiled, then paused at receiving a comlink. "Smokescreen here."

_"Return to base Smokescreen, incoming transmission."_

"Yes Optimus."

A groundbridge opened, and Smokescreen headed towards it.

"See you around, kid... Smokescreen."

Smokescreen smiled and walked into the bridge, it closed behind him.

"Where were you?" Ratchet asked.

"With the Wrecker, why?"

Ratchet scoffed, then looks back up at the screen. "I have obtained something of interest to you which is of no pratical use to me."

"Its got to be the Omega Key!" Bulkhead mentioned.

"He's the one who blind sighted me!" Smokescreen added.

"What else could Scream be referring to," Arcee added.

"There's more," Ratchet replied. "Bring medical kit, I only ask for the surgical replacement of my T-cog in return."

"Like we're gonna give Scream back his wings!" Bulkhead scoffed.

"Without the missing key, Cybertron will remain devoid of life," Ratchet replied.

"Broken record I know, but it could be a trick," Arcee added.

"It is possible Starscream does not yet realize the significance of what he holds," Optimus added.

"And we do know that he has been incapable of flight for some time," Prowl added.

"The stakes are too great for us not to consider Starscream's proposal... However, we will take precausions," Optimus replied.

**Starscream used the trick to steal the three Omega Keys from the Autobots, and used them as a bargain to get back to the Decepticons... The Cons now had a chance to restore Cybertron.. under their control.. and cyber form Earth..**

**So I just watched the Transformers Prime movie - Predacons rising on Youtube, and I cried and cheered... I won't reveal too much... But part 6 of this story series is based around the film. Thank you to all my followers and favourites for being patient... My USB decided to not load on my laptop, and with it.. my work.. Thank Primus for backups on my mobile. So the chapters were saved.**

**Also, I can now reveal on my Deviantart, TFG1001, I have drawn what Moonlight looks like, and two secret characters soon to be revealed. Head on over to my DA and see them to get a first glimpse of what they look like.**


	9. Darkest hour

**Title**: The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 4

**Characters**: Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre**: Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description**: On Earth, Team Prime meet an old comrade who returns to Earth, with his bondmate, who is sparked, seeking shelter after the downturn on Cybertron. Works up to the birth of the Autobots' future, unlikely 'Godfathers' of the sparkling. At the end, a familiar face appears. Takes place during Transformers Prime... with some of my own twists to make it fit with my plot.

_Having lost the keys to Starscream, who used the keys as a truce to join in the Decepticons again, the Autobots are at a disadvantage of rebuilding their home planet.._

Ratchet runs a scan over Jazz, one of the final ones before the twins were due to arrive.

"Both continue to thrive and are healthy," the medic annouced.

Miko leaned over the railings at them. "How long till they're born?"

Ratchet looked up at Miko. "A matter of between 2 - 3 weeks."

Miko smiled. "Ser-weet!"

Ratchet smiled, and went to his normal work. "You're free to go Jazz."

"Thank ya Doc," Jazz replied, sitting up on the berth. "Err, Prowler.."

Prowl stepped forward and helps Jazz stand up, and waddle over to his seat in the rec room.

"Ah can't wait till they a' born Prowler.. Two lil 'uns to feed, maybe teach tactics and rock'n'roll ta," Jazz smiles at his bondmate.

Prowl smiles back. "I like that idea."

Miko smiled at them both, and sees Bulkhead enter. "Wheeljack left?"

Bulkhead nodded. "Headed out on a final trip around the area for exploring. Still says he's not ready to give up his freedom... Or give up possibly finding Moonlight..."

Miko looked down then back at Bulkhead. "What did she look like?"

"She had a slightly darker navy blue colour, bright blue optics that no mech could avoid, she was in a teen pagaent on Cybertron, she got through and won in the finals. Moved to Iacon to be with her sire after her carrier's passing, first day at the Academy, meets the whole Wreckers group. All the mechs turned heads at Moonlight, she was a one of a kind," Bulkhead replied.

"I will admit it, I even tried asking her to Graduation, but she turned it down," Smokescreen added.

Miko chuckled. "That pretty huh?"

Smokescreen nodded. "Loads of bots asked her out, but they all grew hatred when they learned she had a crush on Wheeljack, a Wrecker."

Miko looked shocked. "But what's wrong with that? There's nothing with Wreckers, right Bulk?"

"Of course," the green mech replied. "But back in olden days, stereotypes existed, and bots saw us as non-emotional, spoil sports and cold sparked bots with a death wish, but we did have warm sparks on the inside and we did care for others."

Miko looked down, then back up at her buddy. "Can I see what she looked like?"

Both bots looked at each other.

"All the Academy IDs were lost when Cybertron went dark," Smokescreen replied.

"And Moonlight had the datapad with all Wrecker photos; she holds the memories before lives were lost," Bulkhead down down in sadness.

"But I still keep mine," Prowl approached the group. He holds up a datapad, slides finger across the screen, scrolling through the contents, turns it around to show Miko. "Moonlight is my cousin, this was us in Praxus."

Miko stared at the image, her eyes look at the blue and grey femme. "You guys were right, she is pretty."

Jack, Raf, June and Fowler all looked up from they were doing, and walked over to catch glimpse.

"Sure would've been nice to meet her," June said.

Raf looked up at the bots. "Is that why Wheeljack is always cold, risking himself in battle, charging without thinking... because he misses Moonlight and wants to be with her?"

"Whoa, she isn't dead, Raf," Bulkhead replied.

"Yeah," Smokescreen added. "Im not knowledgeable on the history, but when two bots find each other and fall in love, its forever."

"After the bonding ceremony it is, Smokescreen," Prowl added. "A Cybertronian term for your human marriage is Bonding. When two sparks are joined in the presence of Primus, their sparks become one. If Moonlight was gone, then in short, Wheeljack wouldn't be here today..."

Miko gasps. "You mean dead?!"

Prowl didn't reply right away but slowly nodded. "Once bonded, its forever, but it shows the love between two bots... Bots have been known to survive the passing of their bonded... but where one goes, so does the other... Out there somewhere, Moonlight is alive, and one day, I believe she'll be reunited with Wheeljack, reunited with all her family and friends... But with that mech out there, she can't reveal herself.."

"Mech? What's Silas going to do to her?!" Fowler asked.

"Not that mech, mech is our term for male," Prowl replied. "There was this mech named Stealth, who had a huge grudge against Wreckers, was against happiness, a bounty hunter. When he carried out his tasks, he kept trophies for his display of his catches and kills... He was responsible for many bots' deaths... He's been after Moonlight since Wheeljack helped her escape from his grasp, but Stealth hasn't reported to be offlline... He's roaming the Galaxy, still on lookout for trophies..."

"You sure he doesn't work with Arachnid upon collecting trophies?" Jack asked

Prowl shook his head. "Stealth is far worse than trophy collecting than Arachnid. If his task is to bring back a dead bot, he'll deliver the frame, but most of the time he'll keep the extinquished spark as a trophy..."

"He sounds worst then the Scraplets," Bulkhead shuddered at the memory. "I'd rather be devoured by those things than be at Stealth's clutches."

Miko gasped. "Don't say that Bulk! I don't want you to be gone forever."

"I made it this far Miko, I'm not going anywhere," Bulkhead replied.

Prowl glanced between the two and sighs. "If Stealth is out there, then we can't risk being spotted, if he picks up our signals from outer space and risk coming here causing untold damage. Knowing that suit man.."

"Agent Fowler," Miko said.

Prowl facepalmed. "If Agent Fowler wishes to mention untold damage to his superiors, we can't blow our cover or be spotted..."

Both the mechs looked down and sighed.

"You know," Miko spoke up. "I might not be the first human on Cybertron, but I can be the first human exchange student."

Jack facepalmed, then looked at Arcee. "Why didn't you tell us about the Omega Keys before?"

"You probably didn't notice," Arcee replied. "But things have been rather intense around here lately."

Raf looked at Bumblebee with a sad look. "So.. you guys could be going home soon?"

"Don't worry Raf," Miko said. "He'll come visit. Once we get our place set up, he can bunk with us, right Bulk?"

Bulkhead didn't reply right away. "Err.. Miko..."

"You are taking me with you, right?" Miko asked.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?" Ratchet spoke up to the group. "Not only do we lack any means of reaching Cybertron, but Starscream now controls our planet's only means of restoration."

"As far as we know," Optimus added.

"You think Starscream rejoined the Cons?" Smokescreen asked.

"He might use the Omega keys to bring back Megatron's favour!" Arcee replied.

Ratchet scoffed. "Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder? It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us."

The comlink beeped behind Ratchet, making sparks skip a beat.

"Ok, thats weird," Bulkhead was the first to mention the timing.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

"No," Ratchet replied after identifying the signal. "Its Dreadwing... and he wants to meet."

The bots all paused in surprise, looking amongst one another.

**Opening a groundbridge, the bots headed out to meet the Con, all transformed and loaded their weapons, as the Con in question approached...**

"I am not here to fight," Dreadwing approached them slowly. "But to give you this."

"The Forge of Solas Prime," Arcee stated.

"Could be rigged to blow," Bulkhead clearly shows his distrust of the situation.

"Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?" Optimus asked the Con.

"Only that you use it wisely," Dreadwing replied.

"And the Omega Keys?" Arcee asked.

"In Megatron's procession," Dreadwing replied. "Under heaviest guard."

"Scream did make a deal with the Cons," Bulkhead told.

"Why?" Optimus retracted his plasma cannons.

"A shadow of disgrace has been cast on the Decepticons!" Dreadwing replied. "Its a cause, I no longer wish to be a part of."

Dreadwing turned around, and walked away, and transformed.

**The bots picked up the Forge and returned to their base...**

"Primus, ta Forge! Not seen ta thing in action for Vorns!" Jazz gasped.

"Vorns?" Miko asked.

"Our planet's term for your human years," Prowl replied. He looked at the Forge. "Not used since Sentinel once did in the Veteran battle."

"Its no star saber, but I bet it can shatter Megatron's blade," Smokescreen boasted. "And put some dents into that ugly mug of his."

"Its not that kind of hammer," Arcee told him.

"With the Decepticons in procession of all 4 Omega Keys, the more appropriate use of the forge would be to replicate our own," Ratchet added.

"Even with such power," Optimus replied, "the reconstruction requires a level of expertise I do not process."

"Better hope Megatron doesn't destroy the keys to prevent anyone from ever going home," Arcee stated.

"Megatron may be evil," Optimus replied. "But I believe he will use the keys for their intended purpose."

"I say we let them keep them and do the work for us," Bulkhead said. When the bots all glanced at the mech, he shrugged. "What? What difference does it make whoever restores Cybertron?"

"If Megatron revives Cybertron, he'll no doubt use it for his political advantage," Prowl replied.

"Y..w-what yo.. You lost me." Bulkhead stuttered.

"In all likelihood, the leader of the Decepticons will portray himself as our planet's savior and brand all Autobots as war criminals," Optimus added.

"The grand deception continues," Arcee joked.

"Megatron's so called achievement could influence Cybertron for Eons to come," Ratchet added, "Poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens. Hardly the ideal way to begin the new age."

"But there is hope," Optimus continued. "For while Megatron may have the keys, he has yet to discover the location of the Omega lock."

"Omega lock?!" Bulkhead asked.

"Now you lost me," Arcee said.

"That what the four relics were designed to activate, we must locate the device before Megatron does, and secure it, before we can recover the keys," Optimus replied.

"There are no more Iacon entries to decode, this lock could be anywhere on Earth," Ratchet replied.

"Actually, it is on Cybertron," Optimus told the group.

"What?" all the bots except Prowl and Jazz gasped.

"How do you know?" Ratchet asked.

"Alpha Trion revealed it to me during the message conveyed to me through the Star Saber," Optimus replied, walking off carring the Forge.

"Optimus has been keeping secrets from us since that conversation with Alpha Trion," Arcee stated her worry. "Even Ratchet was in the dark."

"Give me a good reason he couldn't trust his own comrades!" Bulkhead questioned sternly! "Why he couldn't have told us about the Omega Lock?!"

"Because if he had, Megatron would've pulled it out of my head with his patch!" Smokescreen replied.

"Like it matters," Bulkhead added. "The Cons are holding all the keys anyway."

Prowl stepped forward. "Optimus would've had his reasons for keeping it from you all, for safety, and as Smokescreen said, to not risk using the psychic patch to avoid him taking the information from us. Even if it wasn't an option it was for everyone's safety."

"We've been safe the whole time!" Bulkhead argued. "We'll do this together but in a team! Jackie survived all of space to be here!"

"Wheeljack was alone in space during his travels thanks to using the Jackhammer," Prowl added.

**The bots headed to Cybertron upon learning the Decepticons found the location of the Omega lock, and so began the showdown, but the Cons had captured Miko, Jack and Raf, using them as bait to lure the keys off the Autobots...**

Raf and Jack looked at the Bots with worry, Miko began clicking the glass care.

"Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron.." she muttered.

"Jack... Its time to come out and play!" Starscream tormented.

"Go ahead!" Jack argued. "The Autobots were prepared to give their lives for my planet, I'd do the same for theirs!"

"Me too!" Miko added. "Creepy!" at Knockout.

"Perhaps we should oblige them," Megatron taunted. "If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it," Optimus replied. "But I will never forsake human allies." He stabs the Star saber into the ground and steps back.

Arcee threw the Apex armour to the Cons, and all the relics they processed, only holding the Omega Keys for exchange.

Bulkhead handed the Omega Key to Knockout and walks off with Miko, Bumblebee hands the key to Soundwave and takes Raf, Smokescreen and Arcee hand the key to Starscream and take Jack.

Vehicon troopers came out the groundbridge and aimed their weapons at the bots, angering Optimus sincerely.

"Behold, the age of the Decepticons!" Megatron yelled, as the Omega Lock activated. "Oh, and bring our other guests forward."

Behind the Cons, a group of bots were dragged before them, all bruised and dented.

"Chromia!" Arcee called out.

"Ah, so you know them!" Megatron grinned. Aiming his fusion cannon, he shot at Chromia, knocking her offline. Knockout had a look of regret and guilt on his faceplate.

The Cons killed off each bot one by one, leaving a silver, black and red doorwinged mech on his own.

"No! Stop it now!" Prowl ordered.

"You have what you want Megatron, this conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons! Allow me to return the humans to Earth!" Optimus ordered.

"Why rule one world, when I can rule two!?" Megatron argued, grinning.

Optimus looked at the children, all yelling at the Cons. Clenching his hands into a fist, his sword comes out, and he strikes at the Vehicons, making a dash for the Star Saber.

Megatron growled and withdrew his sword, both swords clashing, but Optimus was faster and sliced his arm off, making a dash for the Omega Lock controls. Raising the sword, he brings it back down, and destroyed the Omega Lock. A large explosion occured...

:Optimus... do you read me?:

"Ratchet... please... open a space bridge.."

**A space bridge opened behind the bots, who all rushed in with the humans, arriving back at base, Prowl dragged the doorwinged mech into base.**

"Who is that?" Miko points to the mech Prowl dragged in.

"A fellow Praxien..." Prowl replied.

"Bluestreak?!" Jazz gasped. "Ya twin brother..."

Prowl nods, doorwing twitched when the base comlink beeped.

"Wait, your twin?!" Miko gasped.

"Well didn't think meh carrying them was unexpected," Jazz reminded them, before the comlink beeped.

_"Prime! The Pentagon's preparing to go Deathcon 1!"_ Agent Fowler appeared on the screen. _"I need to know what we're dealing with!"_

"To what do you refer to?" Optimus asked.

_"Maybe you should step outside for yourselves!"_

**Ratchet quickly worked on repairing Bluestreak as best he could, and he managed to wake the mech up. Rising to the surface, the Autobots saw Darkmount, the Decepticon fortress, stood directly opposite their own base.**

**"Megatron has finally discovered the location of our base!" Optimus warned.**

A whole armada and Starscream flew down and began attacking the base. The Autobots loaded their weapons and began shooting back, before a fleet of Insecticons flew down and began attacking them too.

"Autobots, get into the base!" Optimus ordered.

Fowler ran to the helictoper and put on his helmet, starting up the engines.

"Fowler!? What are you doing?!" Bulkhead asked, an arm above his helm defending from Vehicon shots.

"My job!" Fowler replied, lifting the helicopter of the ground and flew towards the incoming Cons.

"What is going on out there?!" Ratchet asked the bots when they returned.

"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper," Optimus replied.

"And Fowler seems to think he can hold them off!" Bulkhead added.

"Special Agent Fowler to Air Defence command, I need combat support!" Fowler spoke over his communcation.

A Vehicon chasing him shot at his door, blowing it off, leaving a smokey trail behind. He looked ahead as three Insecticons glared at him, before a blast from above sent them crashing to the ground.

Fowler looked up. "I'll be triple dipped!"

A familar white starship flew down, attacking and shooting at the Cons.

_"Prime, reinforcements have arrived!"_ Fowler announced over the Comlink.

"Agent Fowler, your military cannot prevail against the..." Optimus was cut off during the reply.

_"You didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun, did ya!?"_

"Haha, its Jackie!" Bulkhead gave a smile and grin, happy his old friend joined in. The bots all gave a sign of relief too.

"Wheeljack?!" Ratchet questioned. "But.. how did you.."

Wheeljack appeared on the screen. "Picked up a strange energy surge, hope you don't mind the company!"

Ratchet smiled. "No.. Its just that after everything... well..."

"Still on the same team, doc, always will be!" the Wrecker replied, before continuing his assault on the Cons.

"Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here!" Optimus ordered.

"We're... abandoning the base?" Ratchet asked.

"The base is lost," Optimus replied. "Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us enough time to escape!"

Jazz gave a squeeze of Prowl's hand, looking up at him in worry.

"Prime, if are all split up as you're thinking... then... what.. if the twins were to make an appearance.." Prowl conveyed his concerns.

"Come with me!"

The bots all looked at the entrance to see Wheeljack rush in.

"I'll get you out of here! Groundbridging at his stage, and without medicals wouldn't be an option if you went into labour Jazz!" Wheeljack told them. "I got medical kit on Jackhammer, I'll get you two out of here to safety!"

Optimus gave some thought into the offer and nodded. "That is the wisest decision." He looked at Prowl and Jazz and nodded. "Bluestreak?"

"I'm not gonna go, I'm gonna depart with Smokescreen," the mech replied.

Prowl nodded, and helps Jazz up and the 3 exit the base, board the Jackhammer and take flight as far away from the scene to safety.

Optimus watched them go, a deep sorrow in his spark, and will that the twins, Cybertron's only hope that life can be restored, turned around to face the rest of his crew. "Bumblebee, Rafael, you will depart first."

"You're splitting us up?!" Raf asked.

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Jack asked.

"All for one and one for all?" Miko added.

"We must disperse to avoid capture," Optimus replied. "Until we can regroup and launch a counter attack... Survival is our only priority now."

With the groundbridge set, Bumblebee drove into it with Raf. Miko looked out of Bulkhead's window, pressed her hand against the window as Bulkhead entered the groundbridge, followed by Arcee with Jack.

Smokescreen and Bluestreak stood before it, turned around, salute Optimus, Smokescreen transformed and drove out, Bluestreak runs after him.

Ratchet looked up at Optimus. "What about you?"

"I will ensure everyone makes it out," Optimus replied.

"I never imagined it would end like this," Ratchet replied walking through the groundbridge.

"Neither did I old friend," Optimus replied, looking at the controls.

From the Jackhammer, Wheeljack steered the ship so they looked at the base, and saw the Nemesis over the base.

"Scrap!" Prowl saw the fusion cannon underneath the ship start to power up over the base. He opened a comlink to the base. "Is anyone inside?!"

June Darby approached in her car, beeped her horn and was picked up by Fowler, both saw the cannon power up.

Optimus used the star saber as the cannon fired, blowing up th base into bits, destroying it completely, all the walls and ceiling crumbled in, the explosion died down...

Wheeljack closed his optics, Prowl looked away, June covered her mouth, Fowler looked away...

Megatron and Starscream flew down towards the remains, and transformed, looking at the Autobot symbol on the floor.

"United we stand, divided, they fall," Starscream tormented.

Some distance behind them, a hand stood out from the wreckage, a red colour, electricity sparking from it... belonging to a red and blue mech, optics stuttering...

**Finally I got the chapter complete. Thank you all for your patience during my crises. 2 last chapters to come after this, before this story is complete. Rest assured, another 2 parts are planned, part 5 and 6, but as a recommendation to me, part 7 since the release of the movie. Part 6 will be the movie fic for this series, but part 7 will be a mystery which I won't give away spoilers.**

**Please review, follow, fav, and I'll post new chapter soon. Also, for Part 7, a poll will go on my profile closer to the time, coz I really am stuck on the end plot, so will be asking you all for your votes.**

**Thank you again for your patience, take care, and new chapter soon, as still trying to remember how the plot went.**


End file.
